Just Another Love Story
by xTwilight.Arrowx
Summary: AU: Bella meets Edward. He loves her, but she is having trouble getting over her last relationship. She's having trouble trusting people. Can she get over it and be with him? Full Summery inside! Sorry, this is a bad summery so check out the one inside!
1. God Is He Hot!

**_Okay. This is my new story. I just couldn't wait to start it, so I'm writting to stories now. Haha. Well here's the summery!_**

**Summery_: Bella leaves all her hurt memories behind. She's been in Forks for three months now, when a new family moves to town. A guy catches her when she almost falls, and she finds her self falling in love with him, but she's having trouble with trust, since her last relationship was so...rough... Can she get over the fears she gained in Phoenix and live happily ever after? Will he wait for her to forget her past and move on, or leave her? AU!_**

**_XXXXX_**

_Soundtrack:_

_Burnin' Up_ (Jonas Brothers)

_Still In Love With You _(Jonas Brothers)

_Cry_ (Rihanna)

**_XXXXX_**

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight series. Nothing! I wish I did though, Haha.. Anyways, Enjoy! Reveiw! Check out my other story! Thankx!!_**

**_XXXXX_**

**BPOV_-_**

I sat at the red light tapping my fingers on the steering wheel impatiently. Angela and Jessica were going to be mad if I was any later, but it wasn't my fault my alarm clock somehow found itself broken on the other side of my room. I was already thirty minutes late and they sounded annoyed when I called them. Angela Weber was the first person I met when I moved to Forks, Washington. She was pretty shy but was very nice and listened when you needed her too. Jessica on the other hand, well let's just say she was a very curious person and didn't let things rest very easily. They were both very nice, but sometimes I just felt like I would be better off on my own.

I moved to Forks three months ago, after I decided I wanted to come back. I loved Phoenix, and I knew I would miss Renee, but she wanted to go around the country with Phil, and I didn't. So I came back to my childhood home and was now staying with Charlie, the chief of the police. I didn't love the wet, but I did love the smell of the rain, so I tried to find the best out of the never ending storms. I lived here when Renee and Charlie were still together, I was only two years old when my mother decided that she had had enough of Forks, she took me and ran to Phoenix.

I was pretty plain if you ask me, brunette hair, about to the middle of my back, green eyes, average height and weight. I was pretty athletic, but I could get really clumsy at times. I had always been a danger magnet. Anything that was deadly that was in a two mile radius would find me somehow, I guess you could say. But ever since I came back to Forks, I had been pretty safe. I didn't understand it really, normally I would find something each day and cut my self, or trip, but lately nothing has been happening. I brushed it off my shoulder and just enjoyed my luck.

I sat in the car with the radio playing. I had always been addicted to music. The light turned green and I slammed my foot on the gas pedal. My truck was red, old, but could stand a lot. I loved it, even though it was really old. I ran my hand through me hair. I was wearing a pair of faded jeans and an American Eagle shirt. It was a short sleeve shirt, green, with the name brand across the chest. I wasn't too big on fashion, but I tried to stay updated a bit. I pulled into the parking lot of the mall and spotted Angela and Jessica standing by Jessica's car laughing. They saw me and waved. I smiled.

"Oh my god you guys I'm so sorry," Angela giggled. "It's okay really, we went to Baskin Robins," they held up their smoothies and I glared. "Yea, yea, can we go now?" I asked walking towards the entrance, they followed. We laughed and cracked jokes as we walked through the mall. All the older people gave us the 'stupid teenager' looks while other girls glared at us. I was used to getting stared at ever since I moved back to Forks, especially at school. According to Mike Newton, I was the hottest topic in the gossip around town. Mike Newton never really gets the hint when it comes to 'I don't like you like that'. He has been all over me since I moved here, and it really gets on my nerves. He was a big player, and I happened to be the only girl who wasn't falling over him just to start a conversation. He was Mr. Popular at school. He even had his friends that followed him around like a heard of wolves looking for another girl for him to sneak off with, it was disgusting. I didn't see how he lived with himself, having a different girlfriend everyday, and I'm not even going to get into how far he goes with them all, I know, ew! I tried to avoid him the best I could, but he is everywhere I swear!

"That's a new store I think," Angela pointed to an entrance to some store. I nodded, "We should check it out," they giggled as I skipped towards it, backwards, which of course was stupid because I ran start into someone. I turned around and faced them, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry," it was a guy, a very hot guy. He was somewhat tall with auburn hair and green eyes like mine. He smiled a crooked smile and I felt my heart melt, talk about gorgeous! "It's cool," he winked as he kept walking with his friends. I smiled like an idiot and felt my cheeks burning. He looked familiar, but I wasn't sure. Angela and Jessica came up to me with their jaws hanging open giggling. "God Bells, flirt much?" I smirked sarcastically, "Yea apologizing is huge in flirting these days Angela," she rolled her eyes and smiled again.

"Can we go now?" I motioned towards the store. The nodded and ran ahead of me into the store. I glanced behind me to see the guy I had ran into laughing with his friends; he shot me a glance, and smiled. I quickly turned around and headed into the store, cheeks burning. Angela and Jessica were over by the jewelry giggling. I skipped over to them. We tried on all kinds of jewelry and clothes, laughing the whole time. Jessica bought some bracelets, a pink baby doll top and a pair of white skinny jeans. Angela bought a necklace, a few rings, a black tank top that said "Stop Checking Me Out!" across the chest, and also a plaid mini skirt. I bought a bracelet and a skirt that was a little shorter on me than I expected with a really cute red top.

After we invaded the new store we headed to Aeropostale and American Eagle. I didn't get anything there because I was tight money, but they got a few more shirts. I would just dance around the store looking at the clothes while they tried them on. That was how it usually went, since my job didn't pay me as much as theirs did. I didn't mind, I could look at things I wanted to buy for the next time. I was usually pretty good about keeping up with my money budget, but I did slip up here and there. After we were finished at American Eagle we headed to the food court to catch some lunch. I wasn't too hungry so I got us a seat while they ordered some pizza. I sipped my smoothie and gazed around at the different people. I saw on the other side of the food court the guy I ran into earlier was eating with his friends.

There were two girls. One blonde girl, with a perfect shape and blue eyes giggled as she punched a big muscular guy in the arm. He had a booming laugh and wrapped his arm around her, kissing her on her forehead. He had short black hair. The other girl had black hair the spiked out at her shoulders, she smiled at the tall blonde guy sitting across from her and he shook his head laughing. And then there was the guy I ran into, he took a bite of his pizza laughing as the big guy messed up the blonde's hair. I giggled a little and then came back to my own table when I saw Angela and Jessica coming over. I shook my head; I really should start minding my own business.

After Angela and Jessica finished their pizza I walked over to a trash can and threw away my empty smoothie cup, and slipped on a wet paper towel that was on the ground. Just as I expected the ground to meet my, ass-ests, I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist. I looked up to see the same amazingly gorgeous guy holding me. I felt my cheeks burning, he smiled. I laughed a little standing up right. "You okay?" I nodded. "Yea thanks, I'm a klutz," I shrugged sticking my thumbs in my back pockets. I took me a moment to realize everyone was staring at us, I looked at the ground. "Well, um I-I better go," I pointed at an astonished Jessica and Angela. He smiled that crooked smile, "Yea, see you later," I nodded turning around to walk back to Angela and Jessica.

"Wow Bells," Jessica giggled and Angela clapped her hands together laughing. I rolled my eyes, "Get over you selves, almost falling on my butt was embarrassing enough, okay?" I glared at them skipping towards the door to the parking lot. They giggled behind me. I took in a deep breath, that was so embarrassing. I slowed down enough for Angela and Jessica to catch up with me, "Hey I think I'll just head home, Charlie wanted me to take car of the garden, for some weird reason," I shrugged. They said goodbye and waved to me as I climbed into my truck. I waited a moment before starting the car, still a little shook up by the near fall and amazing guy catching me. It was about two thirty. I started the truck and headed home.

When I got home I climbed out of the truck, heading into the house. My cell phone started ringing, I groaned. I bit my lip, afraid to answer it. I squeezed my eyes shut and flipped open the phone, "H-hello," I curled my empty hand into a fist leaning against the door sill staring at my truck. "Hey bells," I cringed as he called me 'bells'. "What do you want Jacob?" I waited, I heard him sigh heavily, "I just wanted to talk about it, you really should come back to Phoenix Bells," I shook my head, looking at the ground. "Jake I'm happy here, just let it go, let me go," he answered quickly, raising his voice, "No Bella, I'm not going to just let you go! You're my Bells!" I felt the tears starting to well up, but fought them back, "Jake, I'm not your Bells. Let it go," I clicked the phone shut and muttered a few cuss words under my breath.

Jake was my ex-boyfriend. He was…difficult I guess you could say. He would get so angry over little things and take it all out on me. I thought I loved him, but one day he just went too far and I realized that I didn't love him, and he didn't love me. That was another reason I was glad to be in Forks, I left him behind in Phoenix along with all the memories of him. I stood there leaning against the door staring at the ground. I shook my head and sighed, I had to just ignore him. He wasn't so happy when he found out I was going to Forks. My phone started ringing again; I glanced at the caller ID, Jacob Black. I sighed. I flipped it open and click the End button. Then I turned my phone off. I ran my hand through my hair and went inside. Today was one of those very few sunny days so I better enjoy it while I could.

I ran upstairs and searched through my closet. I finally found my bathing suit and slipped it on, running back down the stairs to grab a towel. I pulled my hair up into a pony tail and slipped out the back door. Charlie had a small back yard, but I liked to sunbathe there. I laid the towel down on the ground and sat down on it. Charlie never asked me to work on the garden, but it did look like it needed some help. I smiled at the thought of Renee working on the garden when I was only two.

I laid down on the blanket and closed my eyes, thoughts filling my mind. I thought about my relationship I had with Jake. It had been so horrible. After I had agreed to be his girlfriend he was okay, but then as I got more comfortable as his girl, he grew more comfortable with blaming me for everything, and taking it out on me. It started with words, but he slipped up one time. His friend had been flirting with me, and I ignored him because I wasn't the type to cheat, but his friend told him that I had gotten all suggestive with him, which sent Jake over the edge. He came home and started with words, which were bad enough, but then he grabbed my arm and got really close to my face. The next thing I knew he had thrown me on the couch and had hit me. That was the last straw for me and I ran 

out of the house, leaving him there all pissed off. I went home and started packing, I left two weeks early for Forks, and I didn't regret it at all.

I sat there thinking about Jake and everything that happened for a while before I decided I didn't feel like crying over it. I had always blamed myself for it. I always thought about that night when his friend Austin was flirting with me. I didn't say anything flirtatious to him, I told him to get a life and that I had a boyfriend. He didn't quite though. I pushed the thoughts of Phoenix out of my mind and started thinking about Forks. I thought about the guy at the mall, god was he hot. He probably was just visiting or something, that or he had a girlfriend already. I was never lucky in love, as you can tell from my past.

I thought about his amazing eyes, they were green like mine, but his were much more beautiful. He had long eye lashes, which I was jealous of, and a perfect smile. I smiled at the thought of his crooked smile. I opened my eyes and sat up. I glanced over to my side at my phone, should I turn it back on? I shook my head, no that was just asking to go into a crying fit. I glanced at the watch I had brought out. I sighed; I had been sitting there for half an hour. I stood up and skipped over to the back door, slipping inside. It was cool inside; a chill ran down my spin. I grabbed a pair of shorts and slipped them on, I had to wash my truck. I slipped back into the backyard to grab my things when I was surprised to see the super muscular guy smiling at me. I smiled; he was on the other side of the fence but was standing up on it.

"H-hi," was all I managed to say. I smiled at him, he laughed a little. "Hey there gorgeous," I raised an eye brow at him, he shook his head. "Sorry, just wanted to say hey, we just moved here," he motioned to the house behind him. I smiled picking up the towel and my cell phone. "Oh, that's cool," I slowly walked towards the fence. He smiled. "I'm Emmet, Emmet Cullen," I nodded. "Yea I saw you at the mall earlier today," I wondered if the amazingly gorgeous guy lived with him, if they were brothers. He raised an eye brow, "Cool, wait, are you the girl my brother ran into and saved from falling?" I cringed at the thought, how embarrassing. "Um, yea," I looked at the ground tucking my hands in my back pockets. "Sorry, he was talking about you, that's all," I laughed, "It's all good," he smiled at me again; I could swear his eyes ran up and down me, but I wasn't sure. "So what are you doing?" I smiled at him. "Well my dad wants me to work on the garden, but I was going to wash my truck, it's pretty bad," he laughed.

"Well, I better go, my girlfriend- I mean, um yea, she's waiting for me," he winked and then smiled widely. "Okay, bye Emmet," I turned and started walking towards the house. I slipped inside and felt another chill run down my spin as I realized I was still in my bikini. I'm such a dumbass.

I washed my truck quickly. I hated being in a bikini doing things like this, it was so slutty, I guess you could say. That and there were a lot of older guys that lived in my neighborhood. I was spraying the front of the truck off with the hose when the same guy from the mall was coming down the street with two dogs. I gulped he hadn't seen me yet, but he was getting closer. I had two choices, one, run in the house like an idiot or stand there and go along with my business and hope he doesn't notice me. I groaned and picked choice two. I stood there facing my truck, trying to look as innocent as I could. I heard the dogs barking, and I turned to see that they were barking at me, damn, there goes that plan.

I smiled at him as he raised his gaze to me from the dogs. His face lightened up and he smiled. He looked astonished. "Hey there stranger," I smiled, somehow feeling confident. He laughed, "Hey," I smiled, his voice was pure velvet. "Long time no see," he started laughing and I joined. "So, didn't think you'd live so close to me," he asked. I had questioning eyes. He pointed behind the house. "I live right back there," I laughed. "Yea I just talked to Emmet a while ago," he raised and eye brow, "Really, I thought he would be gone with Rosalie by now," I laughed. "He was, interesting," I nodded as he laughed at my stupid joke. "Cute dogs by the way," I motioned to the two dogs that were now laying down on the wet pavement. "Steph and Meyer," I smiled at them. "They needed to get out of the house, so I took the opportunity to look around," he smiled at me again. I felt my cheeks burning. Why must he melt my heart with every smile he showed? "So just how big is your family? You had a lot of people with you at the mall this morning," I asked curious.

His face turned thoughtful, almost hurt and I wondered if I had just ruined our friendship, if we even had one. "I'm adopted with my brother. Out parents died in a fire when we were young so my new dad, Carlisle, and his wife adopted us," he shrugged. I looked at the ground, "Sorry, I didn't know, I wouldn't have asked," he smiled, "It's no big deal, people don't usually ask me about my family, that's all," I stood there awkwardly. What now? I said the first thing that came to my mind and felt stupid after I spoke it. "If you want to come inside you can, I mean, for something to drink," he smiled at me as my cheeks started burning even more. "Sure, I guess," I smiled, I threw the hose in the yard and he followed me into the house. He held the dogs close to him, but I told him it was fine to let them run around.

He sat down at the table and I searched through the fridge. "We don't have much. There's water, milk, sweet tea, and kool-aid," I glanced at him. He bit his lip, "Uh, sweet tea for me," I nodded and grabbed the pitcher. I poured him some tea and then mine. I sat down across from him. "So were the girls that were with you your girlfriends or something?"I asked innocently. He shrugged. "Well Jasper Brandon, the tall blonde, is like my best friend and he's dating the little black haired pixie, Alice Hale. And Emmet is dating Rosalie, Rosalie Brandon," I raised an eye brow at him. "So, you all are adopted?" he laughed. "No, we lived here before and Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie are all old friends. They all live right around in this area," he shrugged. "It must be nice, having everyone that you love close to you," I felt stupid saying it. I didn't have anyone really close to me. I mean I loved Charlie, but I never felt really close to him, or anyone for that matter.

"What do you mean," he had curious but thoughtful eyes. I shook my head, "It's nothing," I smiled at him, making eye contact and melting. "So what about your family," I laughed. "Well, I lived here when I was like two years old, but my parents got a divorce and my mom took me to Phoenix with her and I grew up there," I paused. "So what brought you back here?" I felt my face go white, and gulped. "Well, um," I looked at the ground. Thoughts of Jake hit me and I felt the pain spill into my veins, pumping through me. "You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want to," I looked at him, he had worried eyes. I shook my head, attempting to laugh, a failed attempt. "My step father travels a lot and my mom wanted to go with him, I didn't, so I came here, but two weeks earlier," I mentally slapped myself for the last part. He had curious eyes, but seemed more concerned by the look on my face. "Oh, I see," I shook my head laughing at my stupidity. I know he wanted to know, but I couldn't bring myself to tell him, it was too hard.

He glanced at the clock. "I better go, Emmet is probably going crazy," he rolled his eyes. I tilted my head to the side, "Oh he wanted to go to La Push and check out the 'babes' here in Forks," I laughed. "Have fun with that," I waited and then realized I never told him my name. "Oh and I'm Bella Swan," I smiled as we stood up. "Edward Cullen," I melted at his voice, starting to calm down. I followed him to the door and stopped as he quickly turned around and faced me, "Hope to see you soon, Bella," he smiled that special crooked smile and I felt my heart accelerate dramatically. "Soon, I hope, I muttered. He laughed a little and I felt my cheeks burning, I didn't mean to say that out loud. "Yes," he turned on his heel and walked off with the dogs. I stared after him, biting my lip. God, could a guy _get_ as hot as _he _was? I _had_ to be dreaming.

**_XXXXX_**

**_So, how was it? Good? Okay? Pretty Good? Horrible?_**

**_Well, I would very much appreciate it if you reviewed and told me if I should even bother going on with this story. Sorry about the Summery, I suck at Summeries, Haha. Anyways, please review. I really like this story, and I think it could be really good. I feel it will be very cute. So..._**

**_Thank You!_**

**_-Love You Guys!-_**


	2. He's My Rainbow After The Rain

**_Hello My Beloved Readers!_**

_**Okay so here is the next chapter. I want to give a special thanks to** _dea7x _**for reviewing and giving so much positive feedback. So thanks! Also** _IcyScorpio **_and_** WritingxIsxMyxLife! **_Thank all of you guys for reviewing so much!_**

_**I would also like to thank those who continue to read my stories (Only 2) and all those who have reviewed at least once. I would put everyone's name up here but I'm in kind of a rush! Sorry!**_

**_But I hope you check out my other story, 'Running From The Truth', I'm hoping t have chapter 14 up soon, sorry it took so long! This chapter is pretty long, though. I tried to make it cute, I'm not sure if it worked. Haha._**

_**So Enjoy and I Hope You Keep Reading!**_

-**_Thankx_**-

**XXXXX**

Soundtrack:

Don't Ask Why (Vanessa Hudgens)

First Bad Habit (Vanessa Hudgens)

**XXXXX**

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. It all belongs to the rightful owner!

**XXXXX  
**

**_BPOV-_**

I stepped out of the shower carefully, I had fallen while getting out of the shower plenty of times, and I didn't feel like it today. I yawned, still tired. I had a very strange dream last night. The whole dream was about Edward. I brushed the thought to the side of my mind as I dried off. I knew Jacob would be calling me today, and I wasn't looking forward to it. I brushed my and hair and blow dried it quickly. I slipped into a pair of volleyball shorts and a tank top. My shorts were black, and my tank top was green. I let my hair down today, not feeling like putting it up. I skipped down the stairs; Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table drinking some coffee while reading the newspaper. I sighed, feeling lazy.

"Hey Bells," I smiled. "Hey Dad," I wasn't supposed to call him Charlie, to his face at least. I searched through the fridge lazily. He sipped his coffee. "Did you sleep okay?" I nodded, grabbing a few eggs and a pan. I set the pan on the stove and turned it on, cracking the eggs and letting them fall on the pan, making a sizzle sound. "Yea it was pretty good," I shrugged. "How late are you going to be at work today?" he frowned, glancing at the clock. "Probably late, my usual," he shrugged. I giggled, pushing the eggs around in the pan. It was silent for a few moments; I finished my eggs and threw them on a plate, added some salt and pepper and sat down at the table. Charlie looked very involved in the newspaper so I kept to myself. I was usually at home alone each day, except on school days, since I was at school all day. I got used to it quickly, it wasn't that bad actually. I spent a lot of time at the music store or the book store. I remembered a few weeks ago I spent over four hours at the book store reading a book and listening to my IPod.

I popped another bite of my eggs into my mouth and sighed. Charlie raised his gaze to me, "Are you working today Bells?" I nodded. I worked at the local music and book store, my two favorite things. Lucky me, huh? Not really, I got paid very little, but I loved it there, so I never bothered to ask about it. "Yea but only until lunch, they're letting me out early today," I smiled. He returned the smile and started folding up the newspaper. "Well I better jet, I'll be late at this rate," he glanced at the clock as he set his glass by the sink. I stood up and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "See you later tonight, Dad," he smiled and headed out the door. I scrapped around my eggs, not feeling as hungry as I thought I was. I sighed and finished my eggs.

After cleaning up the kitchen a bit I ran up the stairs and turned on so me music. I danced around and sang along with Selena Gomez until I decided I would be late enough for work. I switched into a pair of tight, but not too tight, jeans. I examined myself in the mirror, the jeans really showed off my shape. I shrugged and slipped into a black tank top, and than a shoulder sleeve white shirt with black spots on it. The spots looked like someone spilled black ink across it, it was very cute. I glanced into the mirror again, I looked pretty good for once. I curled my hair so it was wavy an applied my makeup. After I finished in the bath room I skipped into my bedroom and turned off my music, grabbed my black purse and slipped on my Vans shoes, they were really comfortable. I ran down the stairs and grabbed my keys, heading out the door and locking it. I danced along to my car, glad it wasn't raining yet. I slipped into my truck and sighed. I started the car and pulled out, heading off to work. I groaned as I pulling into the parking lot. Mike was already there, great. I was counting on him not working with me all day today. Damn, there went my good day. I sighed, climbing out of my truck and dragging myself to the door.

"Hey there Bella," I looked up at him, he scanned my body up and down like I was some playboy model. "You're looking sexy today," I rolled my eyes, "Save it Mike," he smirked at me. "Someone is a little crabby today, no?" I glared at him as I walked past him to put my things in the lockers they had for the workers. I came back out slowly, I ran straight into Mike. He smirked, his face inches from mine, "Come on Bells, you know you're just dying to come home with me," he raised his eye brows at me. I rolled my eyes again. "Mike, you make me want to throw up, not make out with you," I pushed past him and I felt him run his hand across my hip, I ignored it, not wanting to break his nose at that moment. God, he was such an idiot!

I walked over to the music section of the store and started organizing the Rap and Hip Hop music. I sighed, this was going to be a long, long day. I thought about Edward and his amazing smile. I wasn't interested in a boyfriend right now, okay so I hadn't been for a ling while, but he seemed like a good friend, right? I stood there fixing the CD's humming to some of the music that was playing in the background. I felt something run down my back and wrap around my stomach. I groaned, "Mike leave me the hell alone!" He let me go. "You know you want me Bells," I turned and glared at him. "Stop calling me Bells, asshole," he raised and eye brow amused by me, "Oh, is that was your boyfriend calls you," I felt my stomach flare. How did he know about Jacob? "Stay out of my life Mike," he smiled coming closer to my face. "Let me know when he hits you again, then," That was it. I hit him right on the chin and he fell back from me.

"Damn Bella, I wonder what you'd be like if you did come home with me," he smirked, rubbing his chin. I picked up a CD case and threw it at him. He dodged it and skipped away, "You can't stand it, you love me," he laughed. I growled turning back to the CD's. Stupid Mike Newton.

I spent most of my day organizing while Mike and a few other workers dealt with the people. I would say hi to people and help them, but I mostly kept to myself. I almost threw up when I saw Mike making out with some girl I recognized from school. I snuck off and listened to music for a few hours, but I heard Mike coming so I basically ran to the other side of the store. My day went very slowly, and it seemed that lunch would never come.

I sat there leaning against a desk, staring up at the clock. It clicked another minute by. I bit my lip, this was pure evil. I rested my head on my hand and tapped my fingers impatiently with the other. I heard Mike on the other side of the book case talking to one of his guy friends. I rolled my eyes as he stared bragging about making out with the girl I saw earlier that morning. I glared at the clock, another minute ticked by. I sat up and stretched. By time I checked out it would be twelve o' clock, right? I skipped past the people browsing the books, smiling innocently. When I saw the check out desk I might have sped up to a run but who would notice? I checked out and grabbed my stuff from my locker, practically running to the front door. I heard someone yell my name and I turned to see it was just Mike, I rolled my eyes, "Later sexy," he waved at me. I choked down my breakfast.

I was digging in my purse when I ran straight into someone. I almost fell back on my butt but he caught my wrist and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me backup. I giggled looking up. I mentally slapped myself. _God Edward must think I'm always tripping over myself!_

"Hey Edward," he smiled at me. I realized he still had his arm wrapped around my waist, he noticed too and let me go, seeming unwilling. I smiled, cheeks getting hotter. "Hey Bella," I tried to look innocent. "So, do you like, work here," he pointed behind him, I looked behind him like an idiot just to see Mike Newton glaring at us. I felt my throat dry up and I grabbed his wrist, "Um, let's get lunch," I muttered dragging him to the Subway across the street. He agreed with a confused look on his face. Once we were a safe distance away from Mike I let out my breath.

"So what was that about?" he asked as we sat down at one of the tables. I sipped my Pepsi, "Oh the guy I work with is a big player and I seem to be one of the few girls he can't get to go home with him," I rolled my eyes and he laughed. "He was watching us and I would rather not be in the middle of him trying to make you jealous or something," I unwrapped my sandwich and started eating it. He had a thoughtful look on his face. "So, you do work there?" I nodded. "They pay me in coins though, I swear," I laughed with him at my own stupid job. "Mike's parents own the store and he won't let them give me a raise because he's mad," I sighed. "He just won't get over himself. He's the big jock at our school too," I groaned at the thought of going to school the next day. I only got Saturdays off since I started working.

"Sounds like an asshole," I laughed sarcastically. "You have no idea. They guy is always touching me and stuff, it bugs the hell out of me," I rolled my eyes again, but I could have sworn he flinched. "What do you mean he touches you?" he looked somewhat worried, but he hid it well enough that I wasn't sure. "He just touches my hips and stuff, I hit him in the face today and threw CD at him, it scared him off for a while," I shrugged, taking another bite of my sandwich. He smiled at me, "Sounds like you know what to do with him," he laughed but I didn't get the joke. We chatted about music, books, everything I could think of. He made me laugh a lot, which was nice since I hadn't had a lot of laughing in over three months. I also smiled more, I felt happier with him around. He really was a good friend, but I wasn't ready for someone to love me again, or at least tell me they loved me, not yet.

I was surprised when he even liked the same music as me. I liked most of any music genre, but he even liked the classical music I liked. I found myself blushing a lot also. I was laughing about him telling me something Emmet did the other day when my cell phone started ringing. I pulled it out and felt my heart sink, Jake. I gulped and felt the color in my face drain. "Who is it?" he asked. I shook my head, popping the phone open and clicking the 'End" button quickly. "Um, just, an old friend," I shook my head, trying to get Jacob out of my head. "Oh, well, If you want I can walk you back to your truck," he winked at me and I felt my heart being lifted again. I nodded, tucking my phone back into my purse. I threw away my half eaten sandwich and refilled my cup with Pepsi. I followed Edward across the street to my truck.

I said good bye and turned to climb into the truck when I stopped and turned around to say something, but he was much closer than I had expected. He smiled his crooked smile, his cold breath sending my heart into a frenzy, "Um, I, I-I uh," I stared up at his eyes in a daze. He was too amazing, it just wasn't fair! I looked down and he stepped back. "Um, you should come over sometime, or something, we should hang out," I managed to say with a normal voice, to my surprise. He smiled again, "I'm looking forward to it, Bella," I almost dropped to the ground when he said my name. I nodded, he winked and turned to walk over to his car. I felt my heart sink as he walked away, I smiled.

When I got home I threw my purse on the couch and ran upstairs. I turned on some music and started cleaning my room. I reorganized my (millions) of CD's, cleaning them and making sure the right CD was in the right case. I sang along with Miley Cyrus's new CD 'Breakout'. I had always loved to sing, but I had really bad stage fright and could never sing in front of people, even if I would love to be a singer.

It didn't take long for me to clean my room. So I turned down the music and ran down the stairs. I picked through my purse trying to find my cell phone. When I finally found it I noticed I had three missed calls. I sighed, al from Jacob Black. I listened to the messages he left. The first one he seemed pretty calm, "Hey Bells, it's me, um, just get back to me when you can," I erased that message and listened to the next one, he seemed more in a panic and a little tense, "Bells, I'm really hoping you are just away form the phone and you aren't hanging out with some guy getting all over him! Just pick up your damn phone already! God," he hung up. I clenched my teeth together, what an asshole. I really didn't want to listen to the next one, but I did. "Isabella Swan, you better not be sleeping around with some guys right now because you're still my Bells, mine! I haven't let you go, you still belong to me, you're mine! Damn it!" he hung up. I let my hand slowly fall from my ear.

He was never going to let me go, let it go. He was so stupid, he actually thought that I would be running around sleeping with guys right now! I'm not some slut. I felt the tears starting to build in my eyes. I fought them back, feeling stupid. He was all the way down in Phoenix, he wasn't going to hurt me; he couldn't touch me here. I felt my heart rate slowing, and I took a deep breath. I had to learn to calm down. I stood up and walked around in circles, I had to do something to get him off my mind. An idea hit me, but I felt a little scared to do it. I glanced outside, it wasn't raining yet, but it looked like it would start up at any minute. I took another deep breath and grabbed my purse, running out the front door. I ran straight past my truck and down the side walk, I turned the corner and ran along. The rain suddenly picked up and I felt my self getting soaked. I sighed, my running plan didn't work out that great.

I ran straight up to his house and rang the doorbell. I stood there like an idiot. The door swung open and Emmet stood there with one eye brow raised. I shook my head, I was soaked in rain and it was still falling on my face. "Can I talk to Edward," he nodded slowly and then turned and called for Edward. I saw hi running down the stairs. His eyes widened when he looked at me. "Bella, what, here, come on in," He stood to the side as Emmet walked off into the other room. I stood there dripping wet and cold. I laughed as Emmet returned with a towel. "Poor little cold Bella," he muttered. I rolled my eyes, wiping off my face. Thank god for water proof make up!

"What are you doing here, I mean, I don't mind, but I didn't think that you would show up a few hours after I ate lunch with you," I looked at the ground. "I, just wanted to get someone off my mind, and I didn't have anything to do at my house so, I-I thought of you," I looked up at him, afraid to see his reaction. He was smiled. I felt my cheeks burning. My stomach fluttered around like it had wings. I felt all the memories of Jacob vanish, and I felt safe. "Okay," I shook my head, feeling stupid. "No I should go back I mean I just ran in, I should have called of something I-," he put his finger on my mouth, as I 

reached for the door knob, and caught my hand in his. I was in heaven, or so I thought, but I had never been to heaven, so who was I to assume it was this great?

"Bella, it's fine, really, I don't mind at all," I smiled and he pulled his finger from my mouth, dragging it across my chin and up my cheek. "You blush a lot you know," I felt my stomach leap. He noticed when I blushed? God, that was both great and embarrassing. I stared up at him, astonished by his beauty. His hand still held mine, and his other hand lingered on my face. I felt numb, but in a good way. I felt safe, it felt _right_. All thoughts of Jacob were one. All the memories, all the pain and fear of him, it was all gone. Until my cell phone started ringing again. I squeezed my eyes shut and bit my lip, pulling back to reality and stepping back from Edward. He dropped his hand, but didn't let my other hand go. I noticed it, but tried not to blush. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and groaned. The fear and pain that had vanished not hit me again. The caller ID read Jacob Black. I glanced at Edward, he smiled and nodded. Damn, I was counting on him to tell me it was rude to talk on your cell phone, or something to that effect, but _no_, he had to be all _gentlemen_ like and such. Damn him and his perfectness! I flipped open the phone and sighed, "H-hello," I tried to act like I didn't know who it was. "Bella what the hell is wrong with you?" I frowned. I sucked in the fresh air and took a few steps away form Edward, hiding my face, "Jake, can I call you back, I'm kind of busy," It took him seconds to reply. "No, Bella, you can't. How do I know what you're doing huh? What if you're sitting there making out with some guy," I felt my heart crack a bit more. He always assumed I was some slut!

"Jake I'm, I-I'm at a friends house, I really can't talk right now," he roared with anger. "Damn it Bella. Why the hell do you keep telling me all these lies. I know you're cheating on me, first with Austin and now with some guy there, oh wait! Maybe you have more than two boyfriends now, is that it," I squeezed my eyes shut, shaking my head. The tears were starting up now. Damn it, I couldn't cry at Edward's house. I ran my hand through my hair, glancing at Edward. He was staring at me with concerned eyes. Luckily, he didn't see my face. I took in an unsteady breath, "Jake, I'm not doing anything, I let you go a long time ago, and it's your turn, now stop calling me, stop texting me, stop bothering me," I clicked the phone shut, and stood there staring at the ground. I was only crying silent tears now. I wiped my cheeks, it was no use. I sighed, it was uneven and obvious I was crying.

I pulled my hair behind one of my ears and felt stupid for standing there, crying, in Edwards house. He probably had so many better things he could have been doing instead of watching his new over emotional friend cry over some stupid ex-boyfriend. When I was about to turn around and leave I felt him wrap his arms around my waist. He rested his chin on my shoulder and buried his face into my hair, "Bella, what's going on. You make my worry," I simply shook my head, glancing down at his arms around my waist. It was different from Mike or Jake, it was a friendship kind of hug. I smiled. He really did make everything better. I twisted around and looked up at him. He had worried eyes that searched my face. I wrapped my arms around his waist and hid my face. "I'm sorry Edward, I should just leave, I shouldn't bother you," he shook his head, laughing a little. "Well I'd rather you be here crying rather than have you home and me wondering if you're okay," his voice made my heart sing and dance. I closed my eyes, taking in his scent. He was perfect, and I almost felt bad because of how _right_ everything felt there in his arms. Everything between Jacob and I seemed to vanish with him holding me, keeping me safe, it was great…until I ended it.

I pulled back from him, wiping my eyes with the back of my hand. He handed me the towel and I wiped my face off with it. He had curious but concerned eyes, and a serious face but he seemed so gentle even then. "Emmet is going out with Rosalie tonight, so you can stay if you want," he offered. I thought about it. It would be amazing to stay the night at his house, keeping away the thoughts of Jacob, the pain. I shook my head, "I couldn't do that, I mean, we just met the other day and," he cut me off, "Bella really, I insist. You have me all worried, I won't be able to sleep if I don't know you're okay," I smiled. He really was a true friend, he even worried about me. I sighed, and then nodded. "Fine then, Mr. Pushy Pushy," his eye brows folded together, "Unless you would rather go home, then I could at least walk you home, right?" I shook my head, giggling. "I was joking Edward," He smiled.

I called Charlie's and left a message telling him that I was at a friends house for the night, not who though, he would freak out if he knew. Emmet left more quickly than I had expected. He left only a few minutes after I agreed to stay. He didn't know I was staying though. Edward said he would tease him about it, and that he didn't really feel like going through that. I laughed. I gave Emmet a hug, and he hugged me back, laughing loudly. "Let me know if Edward does anything wrong, I'll kick his ass for you," I laughed and we waved at him as he ran down the street to Rosalie's house.

Edward's house was very large, the roof went up really high to where you could say something and it would echo through the whole house. It was a very nice home. I followed him into the living room which was connected to the kitchen with a bar in the middle. I sat at the bar and watched him as he started getting out cooking materials. "Macaroni okay?" he raised an eye brow and smiled. I nodded, "Perfect," I glanced at the clock on the stove. "So aren't you're parents going to like, freak about me being here?" I asked curiously. He shrugged. "Nope, they are out of town for the week," he smiled as he started pouring the macaroni into a large bowl, filling it with water. "Do they leave a lot?" I felt rude asking so many questions about his family. He popped the bowl into the microwave and turned back to me, leaning on the counter. "Yea, but when they are here they spend a lot of time with us, so it's okay when they do leave," he shrugged, searching my face. I smiled, he was so…perfect.

"So, I hope you don't suddenly hate me, but I'm really curious to know who you wanted to forget about earlier," he had an innocent look, and I couldn't blame him for being curious. "Promise not to make fun of me about it," I asked turning more serious. He nodded, "I promise," he winked. I looked down at the counter, taking in a deep breath. "My ex-boyfriend, he's in Phoenix, well he didn't treat me that great. He took everything out on me, with words of course. I put up with it because I thought that we loved each other and that it was just a phase, but, one day," I shook my head and glanced at Edward. He had serious eyes, not humored at all like I thought he would have been. I continued, "His friend was flirting with me, and he found out but his friend said I was getting all suggestive with him, but I wasn't, and," I looked up at him, he looked like he was in deep thought, "He hit me," I said it in a low soft, almost broken voice. I stared into Edward's green eyes as they searched my face. At first I thought that he was ignoring me. the microwave beeped and he turned to get the macaroni out.

"Bella," I looked up at him, but he wasn't looking at me. "Did he hit you, hard?" I smiled faintly. Edward's voice was very low and sounded shocked. I felt bad for telling him, he didn't and shouldn't have to deal with my problems. "Jacob always ha danger problems, but he never showed them until we 

had been together a long time," he nodded. That answered his question. Jake did hit me hard, and that's why I left, I wasn't going to be beating up by my boyfriend physically _and_ mentally.

"I'm really sorry Bella," I shrugged. "It's not your fault, I shouldn't have told you," I shook my head. He stirred the macaroni and started pouring it into bowls. I watched him contently. "Was he the one you were just on the phone with?" I choked down the fear of the last conversation. "Y-yes," he handed me one of the bowls while he took the other, he ate staring at me. "I don't see how someone could beat up such a pretty and innocent girl like you Bella," he smiled faintly, not sure if he should. I grinned, "This macaroni is really good," I took another bite, enjoying it, and trying to change the subject. I was never good at flirting, so I avoided it when I could, I usually just make a fool of myself. "Thank you, I do most of the cooking around here," he shrugged. "Alice, Rosalie and Jasper are over here constantly and they are usually hungry," he laughed. I smiled at him, he really _was_ perfect, I mean how many guys can cook?

I glanced around their house, it was so amazing. I could tell they had a lot of money just by the things they had. "So what do your parents do?" I said taking another bite of my meal. He glanced around also, smiling. "My mom is a lawyer and my dad is a doctor," he shrugged. That explains all the amazingly expensive stuff I picked out at ever corner of his house! I smiled at him, "Must be nice having a lot of money. I'm always on a tight money budget," he shook his head laughing. We talked for a long time, just sitting there laughing and smiling the whole time. We cracked jokes, but grew serious about a few topics. I was surprised on how happy I was around him, how glad I was that I did come over to see him. But then I mentally slapped myself, I shouldn't be this happy to be around him, I was just happy Jacob was off my mind. I couldn't date anyone yet, I just wouldn't be able to handle it. I cleared my mind, I had to stop thinking about how hot he was, how perfect he was, how many things we both liked, everything, I had to stop thinking about all that.

I failed. I ended up wrapped up in his beauty and his presence. _Stupid amazing Edward Cullen and his perfectness! _"So what is your favorite color?" he asked, raising an eye brow. I laughed, "Oh it changes day to day, usually with my outfit," I shrugged. He glanced down at my shirt, "So black and white today then Ms. Swan?" I laughed again but nodded. He shook his head and laughed with me. After our stupid laugh frenzy. He glanced at the clock; it read ten thirty-two. "So when do you usually go to bed?" I shrugged, biting my lip, "Um, like eleven," Damn; my wonderful time with Edward Cullen was almost up. He smiled, "You can sleep in the guest bedroom," I slipped off my seat and followed him down the hall. He glanced in one room and pushed the door open. "That's my room," he smiled. I felt my cheeks burning as I saw the posters of the bands we both liked. "If you need anything I'll be in there," I nodded. He turned and walked a little further to another room, "Okay here's your room," he pushed the door open and in. It had a queen size bed and two night stands, and even its own bathroom. I sighed, what I would do to have some other clothes so I could take a shower. I sighed and turned around to thank him. He was staring at me with a slight smile on his face. I don't know why the look he gave me looked different, but it was. It was like he was dying to say something, but wouldn't. I smiled, "Um, t-thanks," I stuck my hands in my back pockets and looked at the floor. "No problem, get some sleep Bells," and then he was gone.

I felt my cheeks heat up once he said 'bells'. It made me think about what Mike had said, about only my boyfriend calling me "Bells" and I smiled again. Then I bit my lip, _Damn it Bella! He is __**not**__ your boyfriend! Wake up!_ I washed my face in the bathroom and looked in the mirror; my makeup was starting to smear, but just a bit. I sighed; I was pretty tired to my surprise. I opened the bathroom door and started walking but then stopped. There on the end of the bed was a tank top and a pair of shorts; they were girls, so I figured they were either Alice's or Rosalie's. I smiled, grabbing them and heading back into the bathroom. To my surprise, again, they fit perfectly. I smiled in the mirror and skipped over to the bed, climbed in and sighed. It was very homey, nice and warm. I stared at the wall thinking about Edward. I was starting to have a crush on him, I knew that, but it made me worry. I wasn't ready for someone to tell me they loved me again, I was still getting Jacob off my mind. I thought about it though, I imagined what it would be like to hear his velvet voice, "I love you Bella," which sent my heart into a frenzy and I felt all jittery. How stupid, I knew he would never fall I love with me. And even if he was starting to, I would stop it. I wouldn't let Edward Cullen fall in love with me, even if I had to move back to Phoenix.

I drifted into a sleep, dreaming of him again. Only this time in my dream, he loved me, and I was incredibly happy that he loved me. Jake wasn't part of the dream. Jacob vanished, just like when I talked to Edward. I smiled in my sleep, not wanting to wake up. I wanted to stay in my dreams, where I was happy, and Edward Cullen held me in his arms telling me he loved me…

_**XXXXX**_

**_I hope it wasn't a dissapointment. As you can probably guess, Edward really likes Bella, but she's blind. Haha. Also, they are pretty good friends already. I'm hoping to have Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie come into the story either in the next chapter or right after that, so don't worry!_**

**_I'm sorry if you're a Jacob Black lover, but he is what he is in this story. My other story that he is in he isn't a bad guy, so I thought he could be a little different in this story. I promise that he won't be a bad guy in all my stories though, so I hope you don't like hate me for this story!_**

**_I hope you guys keep reading!_**

**_-Love & Thanks to you all!-_**


	3. God Is Trying To Kill Me, I Swear!

_**Okay. So Here is the next chapter. I'm really sorry but it's shorter. I managed to squeeze a little itty-bitty EPOV in there **before** the big night. And I mean the big "I Think God Is Trying To Kill Me" (As Edward thinks) night!**_

**_Yes, it is going to be_** unbelievably romantic**_, but will Edward be able to handle it? I have no clue yet! I'm still writting the next chapter!_**

**_Lolz_**

**_I bet you all thought I would tell you something big there, huh!?_**

**_NOPE! (Pop That 'P')_**

**_Okay, Enjoy then!_**

**_XXXXX_**

_Soundtrack:_

_Heavily Broken (The Veronicas)_

_Identified (Vanessa Hudgens)_

**_XXXXX_**

**_I Own Nothing!_**

**_XXXXX_**

**_BPOV_**-

The next morning I wake up I had a smile on my face, realizing that the night before wasn't a dream. I yawned and Edward appeared at the door, leaning against the wall. "Morning Sunshine," he smiled. I giggled, rubbing my face. "Oh god, I totally forgot about school," my eyes widened and I groaned. He laughed. "It's okay; school was called off today, some last minute teacher conferences or something," he shrugged. His eyes scanned over me and then he started laughing. I raised an eye brow looking down at myself. I looked fine, "What, why are you laughing at me?' I scanned over myself; there was nothing out of the ordinary. "Nothing, just me," he smiled at me. I rolled my eyes giggling. "I should get some clothes from my house, you can come with me if you want," I skipped into the bathroom and splashed water on my face to wake up. When I walked out I really noticed him. He was wearing a pair of pants with no shirt. He stood there with his arms across is chest. He smiled and I felt myself blushing.

I followed him into the kitchen and he smiled again. "You smiled a lot Edward," I muttered as I sat down at the bar again. "It's hard not to smile with you around," I raised an eye brow. "And how is that?" I asked, a faint smile creeping onto my lips. "You could brighten anyone's day Bella, it's just how you are," He set a glass of orange juice in front of me. I felt my heart speed up. I just sat there looking at him. The moment was soft and calm, I liked it. He raised an eye brow. "T-thank you," was all I managed to say as I sipped the orange juice. "I better go get dressed, be back in a flash," he winked and disappeared out of the room. I spun my glass around, thinking.

I did that a lot now. I would just sit there and think about things. It started happening once I moved to Forks. I would just sit in my window and watch the rain fall, or the snow. I would wrap myself up in my thoughts and drown out everything else. I could spend hours just thinking about things. I would think about Jacob, Renee and Phil, Charlie, Angela and Jessica, the teachers at school, everything. I figured out which things not to think about, normally because they would send me into a crying frenzy. I avoided those thoughts a lot, not wanting to deal with them. But one thought, one memory was haunting me, following me everywhere I went. That memory wasn't really a memory, it was a person. Jacob Black just wouldn't let me go, he wouldn't. He wouldn't get over the fact that he hit me. He hit me over something his friend said, and he wasn't even that good of friends with him. They had only met a few days earlier. Not only did he hit me. But he would beat me down with words, threaten me. I don't know why I didn't leave sooner; perhaps it was because I didn't want to be alone. I thought that he cared about me, but he didn't.

I was alone now. I didn't really have anyone that I was close to, except myself. I felt the tears starting to build in my eyes, I shook my head. I couldn't start up again, not here. Edward wouldn't let me go home if he saw me crying again. I took another sip of my orange juice, swallowing the memories of Jake, letting them twist and curl in my stomach. Edward came around the corner smiling at me. "You okay, you don't look so good," he leaned towards me on counter. I smiled, shaking my head. "Y-yea I'm fine, let's go," I slid off the chair and started walking for the front door. He had concerned eyes, but followed me. I stopped once we got outside; snow covered the trees and ground, the cars and roof tops. It fell slowly, like in slow motion. We walked along the side walk in silence; I wasn't cold for some strange reason, even though I was in shorts and a top. I sighed, my breath showing in the air.

I didn't look at him, knowing he was looking down at me. I felt a tear run down my right cheek; I hoped he didn't see it. He didn't say anything, but he wrapped his arm around my shoulders and held me close to him. I snuggled into him, he was warm. He was such a nice friend, I didn't deserve him. He wiped away the silent tear from my cheek. I blinked, realizing how cold I was. The walk was short, but I was freezing. There was no wind, which was surprising. When we finally go to my house I reached up on the door sill and grabbed the key to the door. I unlocked it and dragged myself inside. Edward followed wordlessly. He stood by the door, a thoughtful look in his eyes as he watched my run up the stairs to my room. I changed into some jeans, which were faded and a white mid arm top with black butterflies on it. I threw my outfit from the other day into my laundry basket. I walked into my bathroom and washed my face, redid my makeup, and brushed my hair. I let it lay on my shoulders today, to lazy to put it up.

I walked down the stairs slowly, sighing. I sat on the bottom stair staring up at Edward. He stood across from me. "Bella, can I ask you something, I just-," he was cut off by my cell phone ringing. I felt my heart crack, screaming at me not to pick it up. I looked at the ground, sighing again. I stood up and started walking towards the kitchen table where I had flung my purse. I pulled out my phone and looked at the caller ID, Jacob Black. My hands were shaking, and my face went cold. I was about to flip the phone open when Edward stepped in front of me and took it. I stared up at him with a blank look on my face. He searched my face leaning in closer. I felt my breath sticking in my throat. He had hopeful but sincere eyes. I bit my lip, I wanted to kiss him, I really did but thoughts of Jake filled my mind. The memory of him hitting me flashed past my eyes and I looked down, rejecting Edward.

I bit my lip harder and squeezed my eyes shut as the pain, the look in Jake's eyes showed that he didn't love me. It all hit me again, happening again in my mind. Without thinking I leaned into Edward and started crying. He wrapped his arms around me, staring down at me. I felt so stupid. I kept my eyes closed tightly, trying to fight away the images of him. I felt Edward squeeze me tighter, I wasn't sure why. "I'm sorry Edward," I muttered, slowly opening my eyes to look us at him. He shook his head, smiling. "It's okay, I figured you were still a little shook up from, um, Jake," he handed me the phone, which had stopped ringing finally. I took a step back from him. I stared into his eyes, they searched my face. "Bella," his voice was soft, only a murmur. "I didn't mean to, before I mean, if you want me to be your friend, I can be your friend," his face looked almost hurt but he hid it too well for me to really tell. "I didn't mean to, really, I was just caught in the moment and, I'm sorry, really, really sorry," he just stood there apologizing for something that he shouldn't have apologized for. I smiled faintly. "It's okay Edward, we all make mistakes," I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him, a smile on my face. He smiled down at me, but he seemed to have something else on his mind.

I was so glad that I had met him, he was the best friend that I had needed, and no one would change it. I felt unworthy of a friend like him. He was my _friend_, and I was glad that he didn't mind that we _were_ _only_ friends. I stood there with my arms around him as my smile faded. He was okay with us just being friends, right? Or was he just saying that so he wouldn't ruin the friendship that we already had? I wasn't sure. I stepped back and searched his face with my eyes, now was the time I really wished he was bad at hiding his feelings. I didn't want him to have to be forced to be my friend, if he wanted to be more, but I wouldn't know what to do. I was lost in thought. He smiled and said something, but I was to busy thinking to catch it. He walked past me and disappeared down the hallway. I blinked.

_**EPOV**_-

I followed Bella towards the front door, she looked really upset about something, but I didn't want to make things worse by asking. She looked surprised by the snow, and then her hurt expression returned to her face. The snow glowed, creating a halo around her hair. I forgo to breath as I followed her along he sidewalk, she was too beautiful. I stared down at her; she looked deep in thought about something. A single, silent tear ran down her cheek. I flinched; I hated seeing her cry like that, with that hurt look on her face. I wrapped my arm around her, she was like ice. I was really surprised when she leaned into me and snuggled closer. It made me smile, but then I mentally slapped myself for even thinking that she might like me, she needed a friend right now, not some boyfriend. I felt my throat get dry as she pulled away and grabbed the key from the door sill, it felt wrong for her not to be next to me, and I hated myself for making it seem that way.

She opened the door and threw her purse on the table, and then ran up the stairs. I heard her messing with things, but it was all blurred out from my thoughts. Her phone started ringing; my eyes shot to her purse and then back to the stairs. I hoped to god she couldn't hear it. I already hated this Jacob guy. Every time he called her face would drain of all color and her eyes would start to tear up. I saw her walk across the hallway in a new outfit and go into the bathroom. I had to chain my self to the wall not to go pick up the phone and tell the guy to go to hell. When she did come down it stopped ringing, I just hoped it would start up again. She stared at me with blank eyes. I hoped the blank look meant that she was starting to clear her mind, "Bella can I ask you something, I just-," her phone went off again. She glanced at her purse, and again her face drained of color and her eyes looked frightened. She stood up and sighed, walking towards her purse. I took a step forward, and then another, and then I was holding the phone. She looked confused. I tried to stop myself, knowing it would only upset her, but I started to lean down towards her. Fright leaked across her face and her eyes started to tear up, she looked down. I felt my heart crack, but I wasn't worried about that, I was worried about her.

She leaned against me and I wrapped my arms around her. I couldn't help but hate myself for what had just happened. I should have just stood over by the wall and let her answer the phone. "I'm sorry Edward," I couldn't believe this; she was apologizing for me being a stupid dumbass guy? The silent moment seemed to last forever, but she looked up at me. I smiled, a hurt smile, but a smile. "It's okay I figured you were still a little shook up form, um, Jake," I wanted to beat the crap out of him just from saying his name. I handed her the phone, my hand shaking. She took a step back and stared up at me. I couldn't tell what she was thinking, her face was now blank. I searched her eyes, no sign of emotion. "Bella," I was hating myself for lying to her like this, "I didn't mean to, before I mean, if you want me to be your friend, I can be your friend," I felt myself breaking down, but I knew I was good at hiding my feelings from people. "I didn't mean to, really, I was just caught in the moment and, I'm sorry, really, really sorry," I stared at her, hoping it would make her smile, or laugh. She did smile, but a faint, barely able to see it, smile. "It's okay Edward, we all make mistakes," that hit the spot. I cringed at the thought of us ever really being 'us'. Would she think that was a mistake too? I bit my lip as she wrapped her arms around me. She needed a friend and that's what I was going to have to be, _just_ a friend. She stepped back and stared up at me; I smiled and told her I was going to the bathroom.

I locked the door and stared into the mirror. I searched my own face, trying to find anything. I drew a blank. I was falling for her and I just barely met her a few days ago, was it even possible? I shook my head, "Wake up Edward," I muttered to myself. I bit my lip, images of Bella hitting me. I wasn't sure if I was falling for her, but I knew we couldn't be more than friends. Jacob had scared her, she wouldn't be able to trust anyone, and I knew that now. I had to be that friend that she needed, not a boyfriend that she was constantly afraid of. Afraid that I would…hit her… I growled. I had to be there for her. I couldn't love her romantically, but only as a friend. I couldn't allow myself to fall in love with Isabella Swan…

I opened the door and returned to her side. She had a thoughtful look on her face, but she didn't seem upset. I smiled, "So, what do you want to do?" she shrugged. "We could go to a movie, or watch one here, or go back to your house and do something," she smiled, and my heart grew wings and fluttered around inside my chest. She looked happy again, back to normal. I smiled at the thought, "Whatever you want to do, Bells," I wasn't sure if she minded me calling her 'Bells', but she never showed any pain of it, so what the hell, I thought. "I think we should watch a movie here," she skipped into the living room, I frowned. Damn, this was going to get all romantic on me now wasn't it?

I sighed and followed her into the living room. She picked through the movies, muttering things about them. I was to absorbed in her very presence. God, I had to snap out of it. She was bound to notice me gawking at her all the time. I shook my head and tried to come back to reality. Damn, who would have thought not falling in love with someone was so hard…

After she picked out a few movies I realized she was talking to me, "So what do you want me to make us for dinner? Charlie I still have to call Charlie and ask him when he'll be home, so you're out of the house and-," she went on about some of the things she had in the kitchen. I was really hoping she wouldn't notice me being totally out of it. "So spaghetti or hamburgers," I thought about it and picked the less romantic one, "Spaghetti," I muttered and mentally slapped myself. I said pick the less romantic one, damn it! She spun around and started picking things out to use, "Okay!" she danced along in the kitchen giggling and smiling. I latterly felt like this was some way to kill me. A. Slow. And. Painful. Death.

Yep, she glanced at me and smiled, sending my heart into a frenzy. "You think you could take over while I go change real quick?" she raised an eye brow at me. I smiled a crooked smile and her face lightened up a bit, "Yea sure, I think I can handle it, but I'm not sure," she giggled as I took the spoon she held from her hand, lightly touching her hand. I was really starting to believe God was out to get me, end my short life. I watched her dance up the stairs humming to some song that was stuck in her head. I sighed. This was going to be a long, long night for Edward Cullen…

**_XXXXX_**

**_OKay so, I would like to say a little some thing to a special dog out there._**

Virgil!

**_Yes! I'm giving a shout out to a dog, have a problem with it?_ DEAL WITH IT!**

_**And of course his most wonderful owner, **_dea7x_**, who has the most wonderful reviews that make me LOL.**_

**_:DD._**

**_Anyways. Now that I'm calm, I would like to inform you that I will have to write the next chapter for my other story before I post the next chapter for this one, sorry. I'm trying to do a take-turns thing here. Hehehe._**

**_So I shall close now, I hope you keep reading!_**

**_Goodnight! Loves you all, thanks for reading, oh! and..._**

**_-REVIEW!-_**


	4. Emmet Knows Love When He See's It

**_Hello! So, here is the next chapter you asked for. I have a bigger chunk of EPOV in there so you can see what he is thiking in a romantic moment. I don't really know what to say... Um, Thanks for reading anyways._**

**_So Enjoy And I Hope It Doesn't Dissapoint You!_**

**_Love and Thanks!_**

**_-Review Please!-_**

**_XXXXX_**

Soundtrack:

By Heart (Brooke Hogan)

Magnet (Lindsay Lohan)

**_XXXXX_**

**_Disclaimer: I own zip! (I wish...) LOL_**

**_XXXXX_**

**_BPOV_**-

I was starting to hate myself for making Edward stay over for dinner and a movie because he was already acting out of it. He kept staring off into space, and he was being really quiet, it was starting to worry me, a lot…

I slipped into a pair of shorts, volleyball of course, and a tank top. I checked myself in the mirror to make sure I looked okay. I was going to have to try to make this night as little romantic as I could, if not for me, for him. I skipped down the stairs and grabbed my cell phone, dialed Charlie's number, and waited. I hummed to one of the Jonas Brothers songs I had stuck in my head.

"Hello, Chief Swan here," I smiled. "Hey Dad," I was about to ask him when he'd be home but he cut me off, "What's the emergency?" I rolled my eyes and Edward raised an eye brow. "Dad, chill, okay so when are you coming home?" I heard him ask someone something and then he answered. "Actually it looks like I'll be here all night, but don't worry about me," I could here the smile on his face. "Okay then," I smiled largely which caused Edward to again look at me like I was crazy. I bit my lip and said goodbye. I smiled at Edward and his face drained color, I raised an eyebrow but then shook my head, letting it go. "Charlie's going to be up at the station all night so you can stay as long as you'd like," I smiled setting the phone down and taking the spoon back from him. He gulped and nodded, smiling back. He really was out of it. It was starting to get to me.

I tried to blow it off and finished his choice of spaghetti. I poured some sauce on the noodles and handed him his plate. I sat on the counter and ate while he sat at the table. "Edward," his eyes locked on mine and his face was blank, "Are you okay? I mean, your kind of," I shrugged; I didn't know how to put it. He raised an eye brow, I smiled, "I'm fine Bells, just a little tired that's all," he shrugged. I felt the guilt hit me, "If you want to go home, you don't have to stay here and stay up late, to tell you the truth I'm pretty tired myself," I faked a yawn, which was more real than I thought. "I don't care, really, it's up to you," I smiled, thinking. "Why don't you finish eating and then I'll walk you home," he raised an eye brow, scanning my clothes, "In that, I mean, I wouldn't want you to change your clothes another time, since you've already changed like eighty-six times," he choked on my water and started laughing. "I think I can handle the cold for a little bit Edward, I was fine last time," I was a good liar.

"Alright then I suppose," he took another bite of the spaghetti, smiling up at me. I giggled, sucking up another noodle. "You have an adorable smile, Bells," he said it in a soft voice, and then his face ran cold. I felt my cheeks burning, "T-thanks," I said, cracking another smile for him. He laughed and shook his head, either at how stupid I was, or something he was thinking. I giggled and hoped off the counter, putting my plate in the sink. He was a great friend. I drank the rest of my water while he put his plate and glass in the sink. I slipped my tennis shoes on and opened the door. He slipped out and turned on his heel to face me while I locked the door. His mouth was open like he was going to say something but then he snapped it shut. The snow was still falling, in slow motion I should add. It looked all foggy out, just a little to close to romantic for me, er-him I should say. Skipped along trying to make the walk go by faster since it was so awkward, I giggled and joked around while he just watched me. Which 

reminds me, did he ever take his eyes off me? I wasn't sure, I let it drop. When we finally reached the corner of his street he stopped and looked at me, searching my eyes, no scratch that, my whole face.

"Edward," it sounded like a question. He shook his head, looking at the ground. "You better head back now, I don't want Emmet bugging me about, um," he looked away from me. I bit my lip, "Um, yea, uh," I was wondering if it would help or make things worse, but I did it. I stood up on my tip toes, put my hands on his shoulders so I wouldn't fall over and pecked him on the cheek. His eyes went soft and a very, very and I mean I could barely see it smile crept onto his lips. I bit my lip, "Thanks Edward," he nodded, staring down at me. I smiled hesitantly and then turned and started walking back in the direction of Charlie's house. I bit my lip, and took a glance behind me. He just stood there and then smiled; turning and walking back to his house. I let out my breath; thank god I didn't just ruin our friendship…

When I got back to the house I realized there was a grin attached to my face. I shook it away; it was a peck on the cheek. Friends can do that, right? I ran up stairs and decided I wanted to read. I grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around myself; still a little chilled from the walk, and climbed into my window seat with Romeo and Juliet. I sat and scanned each word with my eyes, but the words weren't actually going through my mind, Edward was. Maybe I could try to be his girlfriend, for him. I mean, I did kiss him on the cheek and nothing happened. None of the memories came back to me, and I never thought his cheek was that amazingly soft and warm. I felt my heart melt at the thought of his arm around me. God, that would make life so much better. He was such a great guy, so nice and kind, loving.

I smiled looking out the window now. I stared down at the foot tracks from him and I, melting some more. My smile faded when I realized I had three math pages due tomorrow and I had to stop daydreaming about him. I sighed, throwing my book on my bed and turned to stare out the window. It was a free country; I could daydream about him as much as I wanted! I sat there for a good hour, debating whether or not I should tell him that I didn't mind dating him, or just keeping us friends. I could plainly see that he wanted to be more; he was sucking at hiding that. I took in a deep breath, watching each little snow flake fall, along with some fresh tears. I wiped them away; I had no reason to get upset about this. I decided to think about it later, so I picked up my math pages and worked on them.

After I finished my Algebra page I started in on my measurements page. I spent a good hour on all three pages, mainly because I couldn't get a certain green eyed fellow off my mind. I wanted to know what he was doing, what he was thinking. Was he dreading the fact that he had to stay friends with me? Was he wishing he had never met me? I sighed. My math homework wasn't going anywhere with him on my mind. Stupid amazing Edward Cullen and his greatness…

The next day I got up extra early just I case thoughts of him slowed down my whole day. I was thankful that the first thing I thought of when I woke up was how much I didn't want to go to school, not how much I liked Edward Cullen. I slipped into a pair of my jeans and an American Eagle v-neck top with a thin tank top underneath. I pulled the top layer of my hair up into a clip and started in on my makeup. I glanced in the mirror before running down the stairs and was surprised how good I looked. I should think about Edward more often if he helps me look better. I ran down the stairs and saw a note on the 

table, it was from Charlie. It said he got home really early in the morning and went to bed. I shrugged and decided to choke down a pop tart and a glass of milk.

I grabbed my books and headed out to my truck. I was thankful to see that it had rained and most of the snow was gone. The drive to school was silent; I didn't even listen to music, which was very odd. I pulled into my usual spot and hopped out of the truck, careful not to slip on the small patch of ice. I spotted Angela and Jessica waving at me at the entrance to the first building. I smiled and waved back. I glanced around and caught glance at the black Volvo that had been parked at Edward's house, I smiled. I walked up to Jessica and Angela who were already in a conversation about whether Aeropostale or American Eagle was better. I however, was busy glancing around. Now, I know your thinking, 'Oh, Bella is looking for Edward!' but you're so wrong I mean-oh look there he is! I smiled as Edward waved goodbye to his friends and ran up next to me. He smiled that crooked smile.

"Hey Bella," I melted at finally hearing his voice. "Hey," was my brilliant response. Angela and Jessica glanced back at us and started giggling, I rolled my eyes. "So do you think we'll have any classes together?" I thought about it for a moment, "I have no idea, but I hope so," I mentally slapped myself for muttering the last part. But it did make him smile, so I didn't care. "Yea, me too," he winked down at me. I smiled, remembering his comment from the night before. He seemed normal today; maybe he really was just tired last night. I pushed the thought to the side and a little pixie like girl appeared next to me, wrapping her arm around my shoulders and smiling. "I hope you like shopping Bella, because you are going to die if you don't," she smiled up at Edward and he pulled her arm off of me. I smiled, "I'm guessing you are Alice?" I smiled; she was very friendly at least. "Oh my god, he told you about me!" she jumped around squealing.

I giggled throwing Edward a playful smile; he returned it with that crooked to-die-for smile. Must he always out do me? "Just a little," the next thing I knew she was hugging me, still jumping up and down, "We are going to be like best friends, you, Rosa, and I! We will be awesome!" she danced around and Edward shooed her away. She threw him a glare and then smiled at me, running over to some tall guy with messy blonde hair, Jasper maybe? "Sorry about that, she's a big people person," he smiled down at me. I nodded; he always made me forget how to speak or breath, this time both. "So I'll see you later then," I bit my lip at the question. He smirked, "Hope so, see ya Bells," he winked and then ran after Emmet and a beautiful blonde. I looked at the ground and smiled.

I sat in English tapping my pencil on my desk impatiently. I stared at the clock waiting for lunch, I was dying to see his eyes, his smile, to hear his voice, him. The teacher threw me a glare, and I bit my lip and stopped tapping. Then my leg started up, tapping on the floor. I probably sat there for a good twenty minutes staring at the clock and tapping something, anything. "Ms. Swan if you have somewhere to go, please stop by detention and drop this off for me," he smiled at me and handed me a pink slip as I was walking out of the classroom. I was about to object but he glared at me and I snapped my mouth shut. After spending half my lunch in detention I ran to the lunch room, a little pissed off I might add. I grabbed a bottle of orange juice, not really hungry and started walking towards Edward's table with all the others. I groaned as Lauren sat on the table, right next to him, in a way too short skirt. I walked up and Edward leaped out of his seat wrapping his arm around my waist and pecking my on the head. I felt 

him take my breath; Lauren glared at me and then smiled at Edward. I felt my pop tart starting to come back up.

She walked away with her two friends (more like slaves) following her. Edward kept his arm around my waist; I pretended not to notice, not minding it there. "What was that about?" I raised an eye brow at him. Rosalie (I assumed) cleared her throat and Edward let my waist go. I mentally groaned, damn…

"Sorry, that Lauren chick was like," he frowned; I nodded, getting the picture. "Yea, she's the schools biggest slut," I rolled my eyes attempting to open my orange juice. I frowned when it wouldn't open. Emmet grabbed it, a huge smirk on his face, "Lemme get that for you," he winked and I wasn't sure what to do. Rosalie (Still assuming here) slapped his arm, and then smiled at me, "Hi, I'm Rosalie," I smiled, "Hi," was the only thing I could cough up. I saw Alice run into the lunch room and she danced over and sat down next to me. "Sorry I had detention because Jasper and I were um talking during class," I raised an eye brow. "I was just in detention Alice, I didn't see you," just as I said that Jasper sat down next to Emmet, smiling at Alice. She winked.

Everyone started cracking up. Alice frowned realizing what I said, "Well, um," she looked at jasper and he shrugged. "We don't really care if you were making out somewhere," Edward muttered and we all started laughing again. She pouted, even Jasper was laughing. "Anyways, this is Jasper, my boyfriend," Alice glared at him and I giggled. "So how was the car washing the other day Bella," Emmet piped up. I started laughing when Rosalie shot him a glare, "Well a guy with some dogs interrupted me so it's still pretty dirty," I didn't have to look at Edward to see the smile he flashed me. I felt my cheeks starting to burn. I gave Rosalie an apologetic smile; she smiled back, accepting it. "So I was thinking we could go swimming tomorrow because I have a feeling that the weather man was right about it being all sunny and nice out," Alice smiled. Before I could say anything Emmet piped up again, "Never bet against Alice, luck is always on her side," he glared at her and she smiled innocently. I smiled, "I'll go, if it's warm enough," I could have sworn Edward flinched beside me, but when I looked at him he smiled, but his face did look a little drained of color. "I'll go too then," he smirked at me, making my cheeks burn. Spending a day with Edward Cullen in a bathing suit, Damn it. I think I just set myself up for romance…

_**The Next Day…**_

**_EPOV_**-

I couldn't believe I said I would go. This was straight hell, now I was going to have to see her with less clothes on when I knew I couldn't have her. I was just getting over her fully dressed! God was surely out to get me. I sighed, grabbing a towel and heading into the kitchen where Emmet was choking down a bowl of cereal. "So you like, excited?" he smirked at me, I raised en eye brow innocently. "For what?" he laughed. "I can see right through you, you dumb ass. She's like scared from her old boyfriend and you're all over her," I didn't laugh. "No I'm not, I like her yea, but we are just friends," I glared at him. "Ha! I knew you liked her, I was just trying to get it out of you," he smiled proudly and laughed. 

"I've already seen her in a bathing suit anyways," I commented. "So have I," he challenged. "But it wasn't that great, I wonder if she'll wear a different one," he raised an eye brow to me, I shrugged. "Don't ask me," I finished a glass of milk and we headed outside to my Volvo. I was curious to see what bathing suit she had, but I tried to push that thought behind me. I know what you're thinking, 'God Edward is such a pervert!' but it is nothing like that. I'm usually pretty good about my 'guy' feelings. So it's basically Bella's fault for being so damn beautiful! Yea, see, I'm not the bad guy!

Rosalie and Alice were picking up Bella and they were going to ride in Alice's Porsche while we picked up Jasper and met them in La Push. I drove a little faster than needed, but I wanted to see Bella. I wanted to see her eyes, her smile, her. The ride was quick, surprisingly.

When we did get there I spotted Rosalie and Alice in their bathing suits laughing. Alice had a pair of shorts on while Rosalie had a skirt. I climbed out of the car, glancing around unnoticed, trying to look for Bella. I spotted her getting a smoothie at the bar, but I couldn't really make out what she was wearing. Alice smiled at me and started giggling. Jasper wrapped his arms around her, while Emmet kissed Rosalie on the forehead. And then Bella started walking back towards us. She smiled and waved. I waved back, not able to unglue my eyes from her. She was wearing a pair of shorts; that were barely shorts, over a striped dark green and white bikini. Her eyes were sparkling and her smiled made me melt. I mentally slapped myself, stop staring you dumb ass!

She was suddenly next to me sipping her smoothie and laughing over something Alice muttered about Jasper. Emmet hit me in the arm and pointed to a group of our friends, "Dude, come one, let's go play football," I nodded and turned to Bella, she smiled. I almost lost my mind right then and there, "See you later, Bells," I winked and smiled my crooked smile that always made her blush. It worked; she was blushing when I turned to follow Emmet.

That day went by incredibly slow, mainly because I couldn't stop staring at Bella. We played football most of the time while her and the girls ran around the entire beach joking around. She even danced which reminded me that I had to ask her to dance before the night ended. A few guys went and talked to her, which made me really jealous when they would get her to smile, but then when they were gone she would always have this look on her face like she was dying for them to leave. She glanced at me a few times, I would smile or wink. I remembered the night when I ended up going home because I was 'tired'. God, I had accidently blurted out how her smile was adorable, not like that could cover it, but I thought she would have immediately kicked me out, but no.

When it was around sunset I decided it was a perfect time to ask her to dance. I walked over to her, she smiled at me innocently. "Hey you," her voice was like an angel. I smiled my crooked smile, "Would you like to dance, Bella?" she blushed, but nodded. I took her hand and led her to the dance floor, or, sand area I should say. She wrapped her hands around my neck and I rested my hands on her hips. Her skin was like silk, only much, much better. She didn't look at me at first, but she eventually locked her eyes in mine. I heard someone whisper that the song that was playing was 'By Heart' by Brooke Hogan. I never took my eyes off of her, like it was even possible if I could. Her eyes searched my face, and I simply smiled. The moment couldn't have been more perfect, unless I had been able to kiss 

her that is, which I couldn't. I knew she needed just a friend, and I was trying to be that friend, but it was much harder than you would think. I totally forgot that she was wearing a bathing suit until I glanced down at my hands. I quickly brought my eyes back to hers and she giggled. Talk about music to my heart. I smiled, "You look really pretty tonight, Bells," damn couldn't I think of any other word to describe her? I'm a dumbass…

"Thank you," the song ended while another one came on. She smiled, "Not that I like Lindsay Lohan or anything, but I do like this song," her voice was light, soft. "And what is the name of this song," she shrugged. "I'm pretty sure it's called 'Magnet'," I smiled. "I didn't know you were a music maniac," she playfully glared at me, "You don't look like a guy who would like music your self," I laughed. I really did love music. That song soon ended also and I realized we were still dancing. I couldn't bring myself to drop my hands from her hips. She stared up at me. I was dying to know what she was thinking. She looked down, dropping her hands. I quickly let her go, even if it just about killed me. She smiled at me, "Thanks," I winked, "Anytime, Bells," she turned and walked back over to Alice and Rosalie who were in some funny conversation.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Dude, you are going crazy for her I swear," I punched Emmet in the arm and he jumped back laughing. "Ouch, damn Edward," he rubbed his arm and I laughed. "You're nothing but a big teddy bear," I joked. He smiled, "Least I'm not drooling over Bella," that was it. The next thing I knew I was chasing him across the beach. I glanced back to see Bella, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper laughing, even though there was one girl that I noticed, which of course was Bella.

The whole car ride home Emmet teased me about liking Bella, which I ignored. I kept my eyes ahead of me, on the car that she was in. I almost felt stalker like, but then I reminded myself I was just her friend, nothing more. I mainly thought about the dance we shared together. The moment would have been perfect with a _little_ kiss, but I had to stay that _friend_ that she needed. I thought about the peck on the cheek she gave me. I tried to tell myself it was _just_ a peck, nothing more. But I spent the entire night thinking about her.

When we finally got home I wished I had asked her for her number; then I could have at least called her. I mentally slapped myself and decided I would just go to bed instead of walking around the house with nothing but Bella Swan on my mind. I sat I my bed, staring out my window at the moon. I had to try harder to be her friend, and nothing more. I was just going to hurt her more if I tried to be her boyfriend. I sighed. I had to stop thinking of her, I just had to. I closed my eyes, slowly drifting into sleep. And again, I dreamed of Isabella Swan. I dreamed of her and I, but not as 'Her and I' but as 'Us'…

**_XXXXX_**

**_So did you likey? Yes? No? Maybe So? I hope you did!_**

**_This took a lot longer to write, I'm not sure why... My mind was just somewhere else I suppose. I was trying not to mix up what was going on in my other story and what is happening in this story, so if there is something that doesn't go, PLEASE TELL ME!!_**

**_Anyways, Review, it helps a lot. Also thank you for continuing to read and review!_**

-LOVE & THANKx!-

_**XXXXX**_

Click the button below that says "Go" To Continue.


	5. Best Friends Don't Makeout On Counters

**_I am so sorry this update took so long, I was really busy getting the sequel to my other story going. OOPS..._**

**_Anyways, enjoy and review please!_**

**_XXXXX_**

Soundtrack:

Forever (Chris Brown)

Fallen Angel (Chris Brown)

Lolli Pop That Body (Can't remember, sorry)

**_XXXXX_**

**_BPOV_**-

Time passed quickly, and Edward and I grew closer and closer. I started to really like him, but like I've explained before, I couldn't deal with a boyfriend yet. We grew so close that I found myself laying on him on the couch, hugging him, pecking him on the cheek sometimes, spending the night at his house a lot, and just about everything else best friends would do. It was strange how right it felt being near him, with him, in his arms. Alice and Rosalie and I all grew much closer also, I often found myself on shopping trips with them after school, if I wasn't already with Edward that is. Emmet and Jasper were like my long lost brothers. We would play football in Emmet's backyard while Rosalie, Alice and Edward sat at the side lines laughing and cheering us on. I found it fun when I would beat them.

Charlie worked most of the time, and he had to go out of town a lot also, so I normally just went around and did what I pleased. I did stay out of trouble though. I was amazed how close Edward and I were, and we somehow kept the romance aspect down pretty low, even though it would occasionally spike, it wouldn't matter much.

I sat on Edward's lap now while Jasper and Emmet played video games. I laughed as they cursed at each other and freaked out about who was winning. Edward laughed with me, but he seemed a little out of it, which would also happen occasionally. I was wearing a shorts and a tank top, because for once it was hot outside, but here we were in Edward and Emmet's house playing video games because it was raining. Rosalie was out of town and Alice had to baby sit. I smiled as Emmet jumped up and threw his arms in the air with the controlled, "Yes, Emmet is the champion!" He did a little victory dance that made us all, but Jasper, started cracking up.

Jasper glared at him, "I demand a rematch!" his voice was threatening, I giggled. Edward traced little patterns on my thigh, but I didn't notice. Emmet gladly accepted the rematch and I glanced at my glass of soda, it was empty. I smiled at Edward, "I'm going to go get a refill," he nodded smiling at me. I stood up and grabbed my glass, skipping off to the kitchen. I opened the fridge door and glanced around, trying to find the Pepsi. I jumped up a little and swathe last Pepsi on the top shelf at the back. I frowned, that was so unfair. I shut the fridge and skipped back into the living room, leaning over the back of the couch and smiling innocently at Edward, "Hey there," he smiled at me. "Pepsi too high up?" I nodded, frowning. He laughed a little and stood up following behind me as I skipped into the kitchen and opened the fridge door, smiling. He smirked and easily reached up to grab the Pepsi.

I rolled my eyes, pouty face and all. "You're such a show off," I opened the Pepsi started pouring it into my glass; he wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder. "You're not bored or anything, right?" I laughed a little. "No, not at all," I could see him smile in the corner of my eye. He lightly brushed his lips across my cheek and headed back into the living room while I finished pouring my Pepsi, nothing but smiles. I skipped back into the living room and curled up on Edward's lap again, watching Emmet and Jasper battle it out in their video game. Edward resumed tracing little patterns on my leg, which I was blind enough not to notice until now. I was curled up into a ball with my legs close to myself. I watched his long fingers run along my skin. I couldn't make out what he was tracing, but I didn't care. Just his touch made me happy, keeping away the Jacob thoughts.

I sat there for what seemed like forever, watching his finger run along my thigh. Somehow it was very entertaining. Suddenly Jasper jumped up and did a victory dance and screaming about the game which made me jump, Edward chuckled. I rolled my eyes, resting my head back against his chest, listening to his heart beat. Any normal girl would have been dying of being so bored, but I was perfectly happy right there in his arms. One hand tracing shapes on my leg while the other was wrapped around me. I closed my eyes and thought about all the fun memories of us together. As we got closer, the more he seemed to want to be just friends rather than more, which made everything easier for me, not worrying about it and all.

I was almost asleep when Emmet started screaming again and my eyes shot open and the first thing I saw was Edward's hand resting on my thigh. I blinked, waking up a bit. I yawned, I had spent the entire day there, and Charlie was out of town for the week, so I decided that if Edward didn't care I would just sleep in the guest room. We were on winter break, so we got two weeks off for Christmas. I wiggled my nose and smiled when I saw Edward glance down at me. "You want to go to bed?" I smiled again. "Nope, I'm fine here," he smiled and glanced back up to Emmet and Jasper. They smiled at us and I pretended not to see it. They were always bugging us about going out and all, it was funny, but I just ignored it.

I dozed off a few times, but little things here and there would wake me up and make Edward laugh. After about the eightieth time I yawned and smiled at him, "I'm tired," he shook his head smiling, "Now you admit it," I stood up and almost fell over on the table but he wrapped his arm around me waist and steadied me. I smiled and giggled a little. He led me along to the guest bedroom. I already had a few outfits here, since I basically lived here, so I didn't have to worry about what to wear the next day. I yawned and climbed into the bed. He pulled the covers up over my shoulder and smiled, "Don't have any nightmares tonight please, I need some sleep," I giggled. I had been having nightmares that would send me into tears and Edward would always somehow appear in my room with me and everything would be okay. Although he would have to sit on the bed until I fell asleep again, which was rather fast, but he said he wouldn't leave me there because he would worry too much. I would usually wake up in his arms, which was a great start to my day.

I sat up a little and he sighed, leaning down as I kissed him on the cheek. "Night Edward," I smiled as I curled up under the covers. He smiled that crooked smile, "Night Bells," he winked and left the room. I sat there for a few moments and thought about our friendship. I guess it did look like we were dating, but we were just really close, that was okay right? I sighed as the thoughts flew through my mind. We were just friends, just really close friends. There was nothing wrong with that. I gave up trying to figure out whatever I had thought up and drifted to sleep.

When I woke up the room was still dark. I sat up and glanced around, yawning. I jumped out of the bed once I really woke up and skipped into the kitchen. Edward glanced up in surprise, "Your up early," I shrugged glancing through the cereal cabinet. "I just kind of woke up," he laughed. "Yea that's how it usually works," I playfully glared as I poured some luck charms into a bowl, adding the milk. He just sat there and smiled at me as I choked down my cereal. I got used to him doing that, so I ignored it and assumed he was just staring off into space and I happened to be standing there.

"So your Esme and Carlisle get back today?" he nodded. I smiled, his parents were nice, but it was always somewhat awkward around them, but they were parents, what do you expect? "When does Charlie get back from Seattle?" he asked. I shrugged, "Not until Friday," he raised an eye brow. "So you'll be home alone for three days?" I laughed, "Edward, you never see your parents, I think I can handle three days at home," he smiled, nodding, but something seemed off. I ignored it and finished my cereal, setting the bowl in the sink. I smiled and skipped off into the guest room and gathered my stuff. I slipped into a pair of sweat pants and a red tank top I brushed my hair and washed my face, ad then did my makeup and brushed my teeth. Everything went much faster than I had expected. I grabbed my stuff and slipped on my tennis shoes, walking back into the kitchen.

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed as I tried to find my lucky necklace. I frowned, I had set it on the kitchen counter the day before, but it wasn't there. I glanced at Edward; he raised an eye brow at me as he sipped some milk out of his glass. "Where's my lucky necklace?" he shrugged. I frowned and glanced around. It was nowhere in the kitchen, so I skipped into the living room and glanced around. It wasn't in the living room either. I sighed, putting my hands on my hips and walking back into the kitchen where Edward was examining it with a grin on his face. I playfully gasped and put my hand to my mouth. "Edward how could you?" he smirked at me as I walked up and stared up into his eyes, pouting. "Easy, your very entertaining when your frustrated," he smiled the crooked smile as I snatched my necklace away from him and started to put it on. He laughed, but never took his eyes off of me. I glared, and picked up my things. "Well I better go," he sighed, annoyed by me maybe?

I started for the front door while I fiddled with my cell phone. He was already at the door, holding it open for me. He smiled his crooked smile when is stopped in front of him, "So I'll see you in three days?" I raised an eye brow. I was going to miss him, a lot, but he never got to see his parents with them both always out of town. "Y-yea," his smile faded and I felt bad, so I smiled a reassuring smile. "I'll be fine, really," I was too good of a liar. He shook his head, laughing, "It's not you I'm worried about," I raised my eye brow again. "Just call me, okay?" he smiled. "Fine," I stood up on my tip toes and pecked him on the lips, making him smile a bit larger, okay 'a bit' is an understatement. I smiled and headed out the door. He watched me walk away and then I glanced back to see him shutting the door. I let out my breath then, knowing I was defiantly going to go insane with out him. He was my best friend (besides Alice and Rosalie) and he kept Jake off my mind. I didn't crack every time my phone rang now; I just rolled my eyes and clicked the end button, smiling at him.

He was like my savor, and he was always there. And I needed him there, by my side. I walked along the side walk slowly; staring down the cement like it was my mortal enemy, when my phone started ringing. I sighed; I didn't have my knight and shining armor to save me this time. I rolled my eyes and flipped open the phone, "Hello?" I acted like I didn't check the caller ID. I heard him laugh, "Hey Belly Bells how are you," I shrugged, which was stupid since he wasn't there. "I'm fine," I wasn't just going to be all happy in a good mood for him. I could sense his big wolf smile. "Well you'll be in an even better mood once I tell you," I froze in place. What would he have to say that would make my mood _better? _I gulped, trying to hold down the spike of fear. Edward's calm face popped up in my head, and my muscles relaxed a bit. "I'm coming up there Bells, I'm coming to see you!" all the fear overflowed and everything went blank. I couldn't hear, I couldn't see, I couldn't move, nothing. I was stone in place. 

My breath stuck in my throat and my eyes burned with the need to blink. I stood there, tears on the edges of my eyes, and the first thing I did was click the end button and turn around and ran, I ran back towards Edward's house. I needed him now, now of all times, to hold me and tell me it would all be okay.

I clicked the call button and I heard his voice, "Bells, that was quick, I mean you've been gone like, what twenty minutes?" he laughed a little, but cut off when he noticed my silence, the horrid silence. "Edward, h-he's coming," I tried not to bust out crying right then since I was just turning the corner and could finally see his house. I was walking now, a little more comforted my hearing his velvet voice. "Bells, he's not-," I cut him off when the fear overwhelmed me, "Yes he is, he just called me, he's coming Edward," there was silence, and I thought that he had hung up. "Edward," he sighed. "Okay, um, where are you," I would have normally smiled or giggled, but my stomach was curling and twisting. "Turning into your front yard," suddenly the front door swung open and I saw him. He looked calm, but the worry was pouring out of his eyes.

I ran up the steps and wrapped my arms around him; he took a step back since I had run straight into him. I didn't cry, I just buried my face in his shirt and squeezed me eyes shut. "Bells," he wrapped his arms around me. He couldn't stop Jake from coming, he couldn't stop the pain, but he could comfort me, and make me feel better about it. I didn't let him go as he shut the door and walked towards the couch. He sat down and I curled up in his lap like I had the night before. He stared down at me, concerned eyes. "Bella, I don't know what I can do," I closed my eyes, snuggling closer to him. "Just hold me, please," I ignored how pleading my voice sounded, but he held me. I listened to his heart beat, as it fell in rhythm with mine, making me smile.

I had no clue how long I sat there, but he didn't seem to mind at all, which was great. "Do you know when he is getting here?" I shook my head. "I was trying not to bust out into tears," he sighed, a blank look on his face. "I'm sorry, I should go home," I started to sit up to leave but he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back onto his lap. I stared at him, a little confused. "No, don't be sorry, you should stay here, Charlie's out of town, it'll all be okay," I smiled at the last part of his speech, just what I wanted to hear. "No I can't, your parents are going to be here soon," he shrugged. "Then stay at Alice's, her parents wouldn't mind," I sighed. "I can handle it, I mean, he probably won't stay that long," he raised an eye brow, knowing I was lying this time, but he didn't say anything. "Just let me call him and see how long he'll be here," I stood up and he slid his hands from my waist as I pulled out my phone and dialed his number, I glanced at Edward who looked stressed.

"Hey bells," I didn't smile like I would have if it was Edward, "Hey, um, when are you coming up?" he laughed. "I knew you'd come around. I'm coming up today, or, I'm getting on the plane tonight and I'll be there tomorrow around lunch time," I closed my eyes and bit my lip. "How long are you staying?" I almost didn't want to know the answer. Just before he said it Edward appeared behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I took a deep breath, he must have sensed the fear or something. "I'm staying as long as I can, Bells," That wasn't the best answer, I was looking for a certain date. "Um, okay," I tensed up suddenly as the words sunk in. Edward rested his head on my shoulder, "It's okay Bells, I'm here," he whispered in my ear and I felt all the tension vanish as I melted in his arms.

"Bells, I still love you, and I want you to come back down to Phoenix," I closed my eyes and bit my lip. Edward was still calm but flinched a little when he heard Jake. "Jake, I'm happy here. If you love me like you say," he cut me off raising his voice. "I do love you Bella, damn it, why don't you get that? I forgave you after what you did, isn't that proof enough?" he was yelling by the end of the sentence. I looked down and shut the phone. Edward tightened his grip on me, taking in a breath. "Bella," I shook my head. "He's going to be here tomorrow by at lunch, Edward, and he said he's staying as long as he can," I fought back the urge to start crying; even Edward's grip wasn't enough to calm me down.

Of course out of stupidity I turned around and for a few brief seconds stared into Edward's eyes, and then slammed my lips to his. I was expecting him to push me away and start freaking out but he wrapped his arms around me and pushed me back towards the kitchen counter. He lifted me up with ease and set me on the counter as I tangled my hand in his hair. He had one hand on my knee and the other glued to me cheek. I tangled my hand in his hair while the other wrapped around his neck and pulled myself closer to him.

The moment never seemed to end. I was surprised that he was kissing me back. His lips were soft, unlike Jake's her were always burning and cracked. Edward's were soft and cool, but not cold. I felt stupid for forcing myself on him, but all thoughts of Jake were gone. All I could think about was Edward. The moment just kept going, and the thoughts of Jake coming faded. The happiness over came the fear and sorrow and I found myself smiling. I just wanted to stay there, in his hands, connected to his lips, forever…

**_XXXXX_**

**_So? Well just tell me in a review. I have no clue how log the update might take, sorry. I'll try to go fast, but the more reviews, the faster I type._**

**_Hehe._**

**_So Review!_**

-LOVE and THANKS!-


	6. Running And Screaming

_**WARNING:** IF YOU LIKE JACOB, **DO NOT** READ THIS CHAPTER!!_

**_Okay, so enjoy, well... it's hard to tell someone to enjoy such sorrow._**

**_XXXXX_**

Sountrack:

Cry (Rihanna)

Cry Me A River (Justin T.)

Stay With Me (Danity Kane)

**_XXXXX_**

**_BPOV_**-

"You just can't come over until he leaves, okay?" he shook his head. "No, I'm coming over, I don't care what the hell you say," I frowned. Jake would kill both of us if I even mentioned Edward. He'd assume something that would piss him off, and then the nightmare starts from there. I thought about it, "Edward, if you come over I'll kill myself," he raised an eye brow. "Yea right," he shook his head. I smirked, "Wanna bet?" I glanced at the knives on his counter and took a few steps towards them. I wouldn't really kill myself, but I wanted to see his reaction. His eyes widened and he was suddenly in between me and the knives. "If you bleed one drop of blood I personally kill you," he smiled pushing me away from the knives. "So you'll stay away?" I raised an eye brow. He frowned but nodded, sighing.

"Thank you, now, I'll call you when I can, but don't, I repeat, don't call me," he frowned and his eyes were pleading. "Please?" I put my hands on my hips. "Nope, only Alice and Rosalie can call me," he rolled his eyes and I wrapped my arms around him. He hugged me back. After a few moments I pulled away and glanced at the clock, it was eleven, he would be there in thirty minutes. I sighed and stood up on my tip toes pecking him on the cheek. "For once I don't want you anywhere near me," he laughed and led me along to the front door. I waved and ran along the sidewalk towards home. I hadn't thought about the er-intense kiss we had shared the yesterday. It had ended quickly when my phone went off ringing again and Jake was yelling at me, which just sent me into tears and I ended up curled up in Edward's lap on the couch again.

He hadn't said anything about it, and we acted the same today just as any other day, so I tried not to think too much of it. I raced into the house and slammed the door. My blood flowed through my veins so quickly I could feel it. I felt the fear spike as my cell phone stared ringing. I sighed and flicked it open, "Hey Jake," he laughed. "I'm just now leaving the airport, see in a few moments," I said okay and hung up, he was early. I ran up stairs and sprayed perfume on, I didn't want him to catch the scent of Edward on me since I basically lived there when Charlie wasn't in town.

I ran down the stairs and grabbed my book, throwing myself on the couch and pretending to read. A few moments later the door swung open and Jake stomped in with a huge grin on his face. I felt my stomach twist and curl and I struggled to contain myself in one piece. He smiled at me, "No big Bella hug?" he had pleading eyes I smiled a faint smile as I stood up. I didn't give him a hug I just bit my lip and stood there with my hands in my jean pockets. "How was the flight?" what a brilliant question, I'm a dumb ass. He raised an eye brow. "It was fine, now why the hell," he shook his head. He was probably getting a little pissed off because I wasn't attacking him with my body and lips. He threw his suitcase on the couch and smiled, taking a step towards me. I wouldn't move, great, I was frozen in place.

He slid his finger down my arm and smiled suggestively. I gagged a little, luckily he didn't catch it, he was scanning my body. I rolled my eyes, stupid bastard. "So, you wanna go upstairs?" he raised an eye brow. I shook my head, not smiling, nothing showed on my face. "No Jake, I don't," his hand dropped. "Why the hell not?" he raised his voice and the fear spiked in me. I closed my eyes and bit my lip, holding in the tears that screamed in my head to let them out. I stood there, frozen to the floor. "I 

bet your sleeping with someone else already, aren't you?!" he was yelling now, which made me squeeze my eyes shut tighter and let one tear stream down my face.

I just stood there and took it. He went on ranting about how much of a slut I was (which I wasn't!) and how much he hated me for it. I finally opened my eyes and he was walking around in circles slinging his arms in the air. I took my chance and darted out the door down the road. I glanced back and he was just now starting to chase me down. I pushed my legs harder, faster. My cell phone started ringing, I pulled it out and saw the caller ID said Alice. I clicked the ignore button and stuck it in my pocket. I wasn't going to bring her into it. The sky grew darker and I noticed the clouds setting in. It was going to rain. I pushed myself harder, he wasn't behind me anymore, which meant he was probably going to get the car he rented. I pushed myself harder, I wasn't going back until I knew he was gone.

I eventually got to a park that was empty and sat on one of the swings and closed my eyes. I wasn't going to deal with this. I wouldn't go home until he left, I just couldn't. Every thing I did angered him, and he was so much bigger than me. If he got to anger, and went to far, I could get seriously hurt, and I didn't want to deal with that risk. I sat there for a while, just resting my legs and letting them beat with my heart beat when my phone went off again. I picked it up this time, "H-hello?" I was still out of breath. Alice sighed on the other end, "Thank god we- I mean I got a hold of you, I was worried," I closed my eyes again as it started to rain. "Alice, I can't talk right now," I glanced at the road next to the park, I saw his car speeding towards me. My breath caught and I shut the phone and started running again.

I ended up in a field of nothing but dead plants when I finally got out of sight of him. I fell down to my knees as the rain fell, soaking my face and clothes. I struggled to catch my breath. I choked on air, my throat burning from so much running. I gagged a little, glancing behind me to see Jacob climbing out of his car and glaring at me. I couldn't hold in the tears, the fear that drained down my cheeks as I crawled in the opposite direction of him. He ran up and caught me by my arm, pulling me off the ground and staring me down with nothing but hate in his eyes. I bit my lip, fright filling me. He squeezed my arm tighter, "Don't run away from me Bells, I'll always find you," I shook my head, laughing, "You're an ass, you know that right," he threw me on the ground and I felt a gust of pain hit my face. I wiped my hand across my mouth, blood.

I felt the dizziness set in but I fought it back, "You made me _bleed_," I looked at him with hurt eyes. He laughed, "You were always weak, and your not the only one who hangs out with their lovers friends," my jaw fell. "W-what?" he laughed louder, the rain pelting down on us. "What the hell was I supposed to do when you were here, huh?" he laughed kicking a puddle of mud at me. I covered my face but I was still covered in it. I stood up, my legs still hurting. I stared at him with a deathly glare. "I _never_ cheated on you, you asshole," I started to walk away but he caught me by my arm and threw me on the ground again. "I never said I was finished with you, _bells_," he spat my name. He got down on his knees smirking. "I never did love you, you were more of a, let's see," he put his index finger to his chin pretending to think. "A toy, something to entertain me," he stared at him, he smirked. "Although your very cute when your afraid," my jaw snapped shut. "Your sick and twisted Jake," his lips curled into a hard line and the next thing I knew he had hit my in the jaw. I fought back the memories as they overwhelmed me. I stumbled to my feet and started walking backwards away from him.

He stood up laughing, "I'll catch you again, even if you run," I tripped over a rock but barely kept standing as I continued to walk backwards. HE started running towards me and I turned to run but he caught my legs and pulled me down into the mud. He pulled himself up to my face and pinned me down. "See what I mean," I spit in his face, which caused him to slam his fist next to my head. I screamed a little but his hand was over my mouth in seconds. "Your afraid of me now huh? Why's that," I shook my head, the rain blinding me. "You don't hit people you love Jake," he roared out laughing coming really close to my face and smirking. "That's what you don't get, I _never_ loved you, like I said before you were merely a _toy_," I gulped, feeling the pain flare and my heart crack.

"Get off me Jake," he shook his head laughing a little more. "I'm not done with you, I'm taking you back to Phoenix with me," I shook my head, a picture of Edward flashed my memory. "Get the _hell_ off me Jake," I screamed it at him. He slammed his hand over my mouth, which caused my head to smash down into the mud which somehow hurt pretty badly. "Your still _my_ Bells," I glared at him, more pictures of Edward flashing past my eyes, making me feel less afraid.

He caught my jaw with his hand and turned my face to look at him. "Tell me, you love me, Bells," I bit my lip, tasting the blood. He pushed down on my left arm, "Say it," I spit in his face again and was surprised to see nothing but blood. He glared about to hit me again, his fist raised into the air and he smirked, I squeezed my eyes shut expecting nothing but pure pain. Then suddenly he was lifted off of me and a pair of warm hands pulled me up into his chest. I opened my eyes slowly and saw a pair of amazing emerald eyes gazing down at me. "E-Edward?" he didn't smile, his face was pure shock and horrified. I gulped, "Yea I'm here Bella," I closed my eyes and curled up closer to his shirt. I heard Emmet screaming something and then his foot steps coming closer to us, "How is she," I breathed through my mouth, still out of breath either from running or from being scared half to death.

He carried me to the car and climbed in the back seat with me. Jasper sat in the passenger seat while Emmet sped along the wet road. I glanced out the window and saw the rain pouring down, I flinched, pain draining into my mind. I tightened my grasp on Edward's shirt, snuggling into him some more. He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on my shoulder, "I'm so, sorry Bella," I stared at him in confusion, "I should have gotten there faster, I shouldn't have let you go home alone," I didn't say anything, I just stared. Was he seriously blaming him self for what happened to me? That wasn't right. "Edward, it's okay really. I threatened you," he raised his head up, clearly not amused. I frowned. "Please don't," he glanced at me with blank eyes. "Don't please, just don't, don't blame yourself," I had pleading eyes. He sat there for a moment, just staring at me, but nodded. I looked back out the window, still curled up to him.

The car ride was short and quiet except the little chat between us. I climbed out of the car and stumbled a little, but was okay. Edward carried me to the front door which was unlocked. I dragged myself in side with all three guys following me. Edward led me to the bathroom and I sat down on the toilet so he could wipe off my face. He used a wet rag and wiped all around my mouth and my chin. When he finally stopped wiping my face I glanced at the rag, it was covered in blood. My eyes widened and I quickly stood up to glance in the mirror. My whole face had blood and mud on it. Most of my jaw 

was scratched up too. I stared there for a moment, the painful memories playing back in my mind. I sat back down on the toilet and didn't say anything.

Edward finished bandaging my leg and checking my arm quickly. I didn't say anything. He helped me up and led my into the living room where Emmet and Jasper gazed at me, horror on their faces. I didn't change the expression on my face, I didn't speak, I just sat down and closed my eyes. "I wonder how he got her out there and all," Emmet's voice was a little shook up, like he was curious but terrified to ask. "I'm not sure," Edward spoke, his voice low and concerned. "I ran," I whispered it. The room tensed up. "I forgot he had a car though," I finally smiled a faint smile, no one else was humored by it. I opened my eyes and saw that they all were just staring at the ground. "Thank you," I whispered it again. They looked at me like I was crazy. "Your like a little sister to us Bells," Jasper piped up. I smiled a faint smile.

"You guys should go, I mean your parents are in town and all," Edward's eyes flashed up to my face, I didn't look at him. "I don't think anything is going to get Edward away from you Bells," I didn't smile, I stared at the ground. I saw the images again, him holding me down and the evil look in his eyes. I flinched and took in a sudden breath. Edward was by my side in seconds, with his arms wrapped around me. I shook my head, my eyes fluttering open and shut blinking away his face. Edward's face looked broken. I glanced at me arm now, I could see the imprint on my arm of his hand, his grip. I turned away from my arm and closed my eyes. Edward gazed at me, but I couldn't get the thoughts away, I couldn't get him out of my head. His words, his voice, his eyes, his touch. I couldn't get Jacob Black out of my mind, and not in a good way.

After a while of Jasper, Emmet, and Edward talking Jasper and Emmet stood up and headed towards the door. "Hey Bella," I glanced up at them, "Stay strong," I nodded as the shut the door. Edward stood up and helped me up the stairs to my room. I stumbled to my bed and climbed in, my legs still sore. "Edward," his eyes met mine, "Please don't leave me, here, alone," he nodded. "Never," he smiled a faint smile and sat down next to my bed. I stared at him. "Something is bugging you, I can tell," I mumbled. He met my eyes again and shook his head chuckling a little. "I just want to know what happened, that's all," I smiled, bigger than I had been. His eyes watched my face, my body, me.

"Well, he got here a little early and asked me if I wanted to come up here. But I ignored him and tried to have a normal conversation which pissed him off and he started ranting on about everything," I paused to get a breath, "And then when I saw a chance I took it and ran out the front door and away, far away from the house. He chased me at first but somehow I was faster than him, so he went back to get the car and that's when I stopped to rest at the park," I glanced at him, his face was calm as he watched me, "And then Alice called and I was going to tell her about it, but then I saw him in the car and started running again. Eventually I couldn't run anymore and I ended up in that field, and he got me," I shrugged. Edward's eyes were apologetic and sincere. I started to feel the sleepiness set in and my eyes started to close. "Edward, don't leave me," I couldn't see his reaction, but I felt his lips brush past my cheek, "Never," he whispered in my ear. "Lock the doors, he'll come back," I heard him growl, he didn't respond. I then drifted into sleep filled with dreams of Edward, and only him…

**_XXXXX_**

**_Sorry it was so short. But yea. I'm thinking about totally rewriting this chapter because I'm worried of the reviews I'm going to get. If I get a lot that say how horrible it is I'm probably going to change it, but just maybe!_**

**_Anyways, Review please._**

-THANKS-

**_XXXXX_**

_**P.S-**_ I really hope you guys don't hate me for making Jacob the bad guy in this story!


	7. Problems, Memories, and Tears

**_I'm just warning you now, I cryed while writing this. Especially the end. Now, this chapter is VERY long, so yea. DO NOT READ THIS STORY IF YOU LIKE JACOB BLACK!!_**

**_Okay, review!_**

**_XXXXX_**

_SoundTrack:_

_Long Way To Happy- Pink_

_Too Emotional- Vanessa Hudgens_

_Just Want You To Know- Backstreet Boys_

_Don't Ask Why- Vanessa Hudgens_

_Stay With Me- Danity Kane_

**_XXXXX_**

**_BPOV_**-

Jake never came back. I never saw him again; or at least a few days. Edward wouldn't go home unless I was with him. I felt guilty for him being too protective, like everything was my fault. I almost felt uncomfortable around the guys, the memories coming back, but I knew they would never hurt me, or touch me like Jake did. I ignored my fears; I loved Emmet and Jasper like brothers. I couldn't forget him though, the pain remained. I had nightmares about it, Edward was starting to hate when I fell asleep. He said I would scream sometimes or start to talk about the dream in my sleep.

I sat on the couch staring at my magazine while Edward sat in the chair across from me, he was asleep. I set the magazine on my lap and frowned. I was so bored, there was nothing to do. I sighed and glanced around, nothing caught my eye. I didn't dare think about going somewhere. Either Jake would find me, Edward would hunt me down, or my fears would break me. I sighed again, glancing at Edward. He was slugged over in his seat with his head propped up in my direction. Poor guy never slept now, thanks to me. I should have never invited him in that day, when he was walking his dogs.

I sat there for a while, and sighed a few more times, just thinking about everything that could happen to him now that I had ruined his life. After a while I stood up, cringing a little, and stretched. I went into the kitchen and opened the fridge, scanning for something to eat. Charlie would be back in a day or so which Edward wasn't happy about. He didn't even want me home alone with Charlie here. I decided to make a sandwich. I grabbed the things I needed and set to work. I glanced out the window; it was raining again, what a surprise. I sat there thinking about everything, Jake, Edward, and me. None of it was right. Edward shouldn't have been brought into my screwed up life and abusive ex-boyfriend. I ate slowly, thinking of some way to get Edward out of my mess.

First of all, he would get hurt since Jacob was bigger than him, and I wouldn't be able to stand that. Second, even Alice, Rosalie, Emmet and Jasper were starting to get involved which was even worse. And third, it was all my fault and I had to fix what I had done. If I had just let him walk his damn dogs, everything would be okay, well, almost everything. I thought about trying to stand up to Jacob, but I might end up getting myself seriously hurt. I thought about running away, but that would hurt all of my friends, and like Jake had said, he would find me, no matter what. I thought about totally changing myself. Dye my hair, get color eye contacts, and change my style. I thought about going to another country, and hope he wouldn't find out. Maybe fake a death and live in England.

I sat there for who knows how long, just thinking of how I could fix everything I had ruined. I didn't notice Edward leaning against the wall staring at me until he spoke, making me jump.

"Bella, are you okay?" he raised an eye brow. I smiled, nodding in response. "Yea just thinking, that's all," I set my plate in the sink and gazed out the window, biting my lip and realizing how hard it was going to be. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on my shoulder, taking in a breath. I didn't look at him but continued to bite my lip. "Bella," I didn't answer him, still torn by the thoughts that filled my mind. "Bella, it's going to be okay. He won't come back," there was a silence, until I whispered. "Yet," he squeezed me, giving up the fight. I watched the rain fall against the window, even it was silent.

I broke his grip, starting to walk back into the living room. He let his hands slip from my hips, unwillingly I noticed. I wiped my hand past my forehead, stressed. I ran up the stairs, ignoring the warm gaze on my back. I shut my door, and started pacing around my room. I thought about it all. I had to fix it soon, this couldn't go on. Edward was getting too far into this mess I call my life. He was spending every minute with me, protecting me from my fears. It was too much. I wouldn't be able to stand him getting hurt; it would just make things worse. I had to get him out if it, I had to save him from getting hurt. I paced around and spotted my suitcase. I bit my lip; there was nothing I could do, but one thing.

I had to go back to Phoenix with Jake. I had to go back and be with him, even if it hurt like hell. I couldn't let everyone around me get hurt because of my mistakes. I couldn't let that happen. I rushed to my closet and started ripping all of my clothes out, throwing them on my bed. I didn't care if they got wrinkled. I pulled my suitcase out from under the bed and flipped it open, shoving everything in. I ignored my heart rate speeding up, fear flaring in me. I wasn't going to leave yet, but I had to be ready for when he got here. He never stayed away this long, and he was bound to show up any time. I zipped my suitcase closed and sighed, sitting next to it.

I glanced out the window, the rain still beating down. I was going to miss it here. There was a nock on my door and I jumped off my bed, shoving my suitcase under my bed. I skipped over to the door and opened it, Edward stood with his hands in his pockets, a worried look on his face. I smiled a faint smile and wrapped my arms around his stomach, hugging him close. It took him a second to respond, but he did. It was then that I realized, the hardest part about leaving would be leaving him.

The days flew by, Charlie came home and Edward went home. He spent time with his parents, unwillingly of course, but I forced him. I started to smile more, now that I could leave my house and hang out with friends. I knew I would have to leave, but I enjoyed the time I had left. I tried to distance myself from Edward, but it was harder than I had expected. I would sometimes not pick up my phone when he called, and then call him back a few minutes later and say I was in the shower or down stairs, something stupid. He didn't like it, but he wasn't alone in the depression of it. I didn't spend as much time with Alice and Rosalie either, more Angela and Jessica. I ignored the pain. It would hurt even more if I wasn't distancing myself from them all.

I didn't tell Charlie or anyone else about Jacob appearing. I thought it would just make everything worse, so I hid the pain and fear. I went to school, came home and did my homework, and would sometimes go and hang out with Angela and Jessica. Alice and Rosalie didn't like me avoiding them. One time in the hallway at school I saw them coming towards me and I turned and ran into the bathroom to hide. I was late for class because I didn't want to take the chance of running into them again, but it was a small sacrifice for the pain. They stopped calling me eventually, only Edward called. His calls shortened too. I hoped he wasn't angry. I would often find myself seeing him walk his dogs past my street. He stopped even glancing at the house. It hurt to see him not care anymore, but I told myself it was for the better. He didn't need someone like me in his life, ever.

I tried to forget about him and everyone else. I couldn't blind myself from the pain of noticing he hadn't called me within a month. I could walk past Alice and Rosalie and they wouldn't even look at me. 

I stopped hanging out with Angela and Jessica, the pain was starting to get to me and I spent most of my time in my room, staring out the window.

I would see him walk his dogs, but he would be on the other side of the street. I had run into Emmet and Jasper at the store once, but they hadn't noticed me. I almost broke down into tears right then and then. I had to bit my tongue from running after them and screaming, "Hello, I'm right here, say something!" I ignored all emotions after a while since it all reminded me of spending time with them all. I ignored the memories the worse. I would always find myself wishing to be on Edward's lap half asleep watching Emmet and Jasper playing video games and demanding rematches.

The next thing I knew it had been two months since I had last spoken to them all. I hadn't seen Jake anywhere, and I had almost thought he wouldn't come for me this time, but his words just kept repeating in my mind. _"I'll always find you, no matter what" _it burned me to think about it. I had blocked out all painful things soon, stuck them in a room and removed the door, no way to get in. I liked it like that, I didn't cry anymore, but I never smiled either.

I now sat on the last stair staring at my cell phone which sat on the end table by the couch. Charlie was out of town for a week again, he had left earlier that day. I was beginning to think I was okay, until he left and I woke up to an empty house. So now I sat here, staring at my phone. I wanted to call him, so bad. I wanted to hear his velvet voice tell me I was okay and that he'd be over in a few minutes. I wanted to see him smile again. I closed my eyes and bit my lip. "Shut up Bella," I whispered to myself. I had to get over it. There was no door to the room, so how was I getting to the memories? Simply that I was stupid.

I grabbed my rain coat and slipped it on. I had a pair of jeans and a red short sleeve shirt on. I still hadn't unpacked my suitcase, in fear that he would show up at any minute. I ran out the front door and flipped up my hood, the rain pouring down on me. The pain struck me, running down the street with his feet pounding behind me, chasing me down. I coughed a few times, the fear tickling my throat. I continued walking, remembering my cell phone going off. I knew Edward was right next to Alice when she called. He was right there, hoping I was okay. He was right there caring about me. I bit back the thoughts, pressing my nails into my arm and biting my lip. I walked for a long time, but I didn't know where. I just kept walking. I had the feeling I was being followed, but I never really noticed it, the memories screaming at me in my head.

The next thing I knew, I was walking down the street down town. It was dark, and all the shops were closed, except the bars. I let my hood fall to my back since the rain had stopped for a brief time. I took in a breath of the moist air. I thought I had control, but I slipped and lost it. I didn't know where to go, I had no where to go. I didn't want to go back to the house it just made blocking the memories harder. I slipped on air and fell on my butt, groaning in dissatisfaction. I sat there for a moment, the silence setting in. There was no sound. I felt a chill run down my spin, when I heard his voice, his deep, cracked voice. "Bells, there you are," I looked up. There in front of me was Jake, holding a half empty beer bottle. I gulped, he was always worse when drunk.

I stood up and stumbled backwards. He had two friends with him, both just as drunk. I guessed he hadn't had less ten bottles. I touched the wall next to me, walking backwards. The pain struck me, the memories making I choked on air as I remembered him choking me. I lost my balance and tripped, but caught myself with my hands, luckily. I didn't answer him, but his friend added in, "She's a nice toy, you weren't joking," he laughed a stupid laugh, slurring and bringing the bottle back to his lips. I stopped breathing then. Not liking the situation. I turned and ran, knowing he wouldn't catch me with how drunk he was, but I didn't expect him to yell to his other friend to get the car, that made my heart stop.

I ran into an alley and slid down the wall breathing heavily. I pulled out my cell phone, realizing I had it with me. I flicked it open, I hadn't deleted his number, and there was no way I could out run a damn car. I clicked the send button and held the phone to my ear. The dialing sound restarted my heart and I tried not to panic. He didn't answer. I cried out then, sobbing when I saw the head lights coming up the street. I flicked the phone shut, stuffing it in my pocket. I took in a deep breath. I had to leave tonight or never. So I stood up and walked around the corner, the car skidding to a stop and Jake jump out, walking towards me. I was blinded y the head lights, I gulped, crushing myself against the wall. He smiled a stupid grin, "Bells, I told you I'd find you," he laughed, throwing my hands in the air.

I blocked my eyes from the light and gulped again, "I decided I'll go back to Phoenix with you Jake," he raised his eye brow, trying to focus his eyes on me, stumbling a little closer to me. I took a step back, but smiled faintly. "See, I knew you'd come around, you could never stop loving me," he smiled, grabbing my waist and dragging me towards the car. "Can we go tomorrow morning though?" I hoped he would at least give me that. He nodded, laughing as He threw me into the car and climbed into the back seat with me. I felt the tears boiling up, wishing I could have at least heard Edward's voice before I sent myself into something worse than hell. He wrapped his arms around my waist and laughed at his friends joking. I hoped he would just crash the car and kill me.

The car ride was quick and frightening. They kept dodging things, and then laughing. I finally piped up, "We should just go to my house and get my stuff. I think we should leave tonight," I just wanted to get it over with. He smiled, "Alright then, to good ol' Charlie's house!" he shouted. His breathe was stained with the alcohol he had consumed. They skidded to a stop in the drive way, I gulped as he ripped me out of the back seat and towards the front door. I thought I caught sight of someone running towards Edward's house, but I didn't have time to hope for that. I ran up the stairs and pulled my suitcase out from under my bed. I grabbed a few things I had pulled out of it over the few months and jammed them into my bag.

I stood at the door and stared at the room I had lived in for so long. The room I had woken up to see Edward leaning against the door sill, smiling at me. I remember jumping out of the bed and hugging him, the thoughts of Jake vanishing instantly. I closed my eyes and turned around to walk down the stairs. Jake was lying on the couch, smiling at me as I unwillingly dragged my self down to him. I was his now, I had made my choice. I had nothing else to save me. I had scared away Edward, everyone. And now it was time for me to go. I hadn't succeeded in making the pain vanish, I simply increased it.

I pulled myself to a stop at the end of the stairs. He stood up and opened the door, motioning for me to the car. I nodded, stepping out the door and towards the car. This was the end of my happiness. I was leaving it all behind me.

**_EPOV_**-

I sat at the table, everyone around me in conversation. Alice and Rosalie were talking about some new fashion store in the mall and Emmet and Jasper were talking about the football team and the basketball team. I poked at my chicken with my fork, wondering if she was crying. I left my cell phone at home, knowing she wouldn't call. She was done with me, and I had to get over it. But there was something that bit at me, that she was planning something. She was purposely distancing herself from me. I was going to find out too. I had decided earlier today that I was going over to her house, knowing she wouldn't pick up her damned phone. Now all I had to do was stay calm until then.

I hadn't heard her voice in more than a month. I wasn't even going to say how long it had been since I saw her smile; that was just heart cracking. Alice glanced at me, "Would you cheer up already, she is obviously done with us," she rolled her eyes. I knew she was lying. She and Rosalie had been heart broken every since she stopped calling and started avoiding them at the mall and in the hallways. I glared at her, "Stop acting like your perfectly fine," I muttered, sliding out of my seat and heading towards the door. I jumped into my Volvo and jammed the key into the ignition. I went a little to fast on the way home.

My thought was filled with memories of Bella, and I just kept getting the thought that something was wrong, something terrible was happening at the moment. I choked a little, hoping I was imagining things. I drove in silence, not wanting to think about anything but the fact that Bella was okay. She had to be okay, she had been okay for months now, why would he suddenly show up now?

After a rather long drive or perhaps it was just me, I pulled into the driveway and ran into the kitchen and found my phone. It had one missed call. My throat went dry and my heart stopped, it said 'Bells'. I picked it up, I had a voice mail. I flipped it open and waited to hear it. The first thing I heard was a car skidding to a stop and a car door shutting. I could hear her unsteady breathing, the fear in her raspy breathe. Then I heard Jake, that stupid little ex-boyfriend of hers. He was reminding her that she wouldn't get away. Her breathing would stop and start multiple times. I wondered what kept her breathing, what she was thinking.

Then she did what I thought she would never do, she told him she _would_ go back with him. But if you think that bothered me, it hurt even worse when she said she _wanted_ to go back with him. I stared in disbelief at the floor. She couldn't really still love him could she? After all he has put her through? I listened closely as she asked to be taken home for the night. She must not know that her phone was still on. He sounded pretty wasted, too. I reminded myself to breath as I heard her climb into the car with him, or be thrown in I should say. There were two other voices that sounded drunk also. My 

mind went blank as the phone cut off. She was seriously doing this, wasn't she? I didn't realize what I was doing until the phone hit the ground and I was running out the front door towards her house.

I ran as fast as I could but skidded to a stop at the corner when I noticed the two rather large guys sitting in the car laughing as one of them drunk down the rest of a bottle of beer. I choked on my breath, seeing Bella walk slowly with Jake towards the front door, he was dragging her along. She was unwilling to go in, I could tell. She must have something planned, but I couldn't imagine what. I stood there for a moment when everything went into slow motion, her head slowly turned in my direction and something made me jump out of view. I leaned against the fence of her backyard, still catching my breath.

She hadn't seen me, and that was a good thing. I knew she would start to stress out about me following her, and that might set Jake off on her. I could take Jake, but not three of them. I decided to get my car and wait out on the street somewhere, just in case they left earlier in the day. I glanced around the corner of the house and the two guys in the car were opening more bottles of alcohol. She was seriously going insane to have them drive her anywhere. The rain was starting to pick up again, soaking me down fast. It was fast, strong and cold. I ignored the icy sting of it. I waited, not sure why the guys in the car were just sitting around waiting.

The time was short, until Bella and Jake came back out of the house. My eyes widened and my heart stopped. She was leaving now? I thought she was leaving tomorrow. I was wrong, she dragged the suitcase along as Jake tugged on her arm, laughing and stumbling along. She gulped and bit her lip. I could tell she was holding in tears. She didn't even have her coat on, so the rain bit at her soaking her down. I almost jumped him then and there, but I mentally chained myself to the wall of the house. He grabbed her suitcase, or ripped it from her I should say, and threw it in the back seat, laughing harder. She glanced around, catching her eyes on the house and staring at it. She was saying goodbye. Then Jake grabbed her arm tightly lifted her to the door. She climbed in glancing back not once. He pushed her in, grabbing her. I bit my lip, what a perve.

I couldn't believe I was seeing this. She was actually leaving with him. The guy that hit her, made her bleed, made her fear for her life. She was going back with him and just leaving us here. I stood there in the rain as the car pulled out. Everything was so wrong. She still loved him? I couldn't believe that she would, but she must. I fell to my knees and watched the car pull away. I didn't breathe, I didn't speak, I didn't move. There she went, after all he did. She just crawls back to him? I stared after the car. There was something I was missing, there had to be. None of it was right, I was missing something important, there must be a reason she was doing this. I shook my head, standing up finally and heading back towards the house. I was going to figure this out, and I was going to go and get her.

_**BPOV**_-

I sat now in a pair of shorts and a tank top with my hair pulled up in a pony tail on the couch, glancing through an old magazine of mine. Jacob wasn't home yet, and I didn't expect him to get home until late. I hoped it would be easier tonight, maybe he would just pass out or something, but luck never went my way. It had been almost a year since leaving Forks. Renee was happy to see me back, and Charlie didn't mind but he wished I had said goodbye. I now lived with Jake in a little apartment on the south side of the city or Phoenix. I hadn't smiled in who knows how long. I didn't have any of my friends and I didn't spend much time with Phil and Renee. I was locked here at the house. Jake didn't trust me enough to let me go out on my own, he thought I would go 'sleep with one of his friends' again, as if I did the first time.

I sighed, glancing around the room. I was the only one that cleaned since he would usually bring home a pack of friends who were just as drunk as him. I hated it. He treated me like a toy, but I had already tried running, and I never got away. He always found me, and would just hurt me more. I tried to ignore the need to just run, knowing it would make him angrier. I had grown to easily block the painful memories, especially since I didn't live in Forks, and nothing here reminded me of there, where I was happy. I didn't think about _him_ anymore either. The first month or so I spent hours crying and thinking I had made a mistake, but then I realized that I would have gotten him hurt and that was worse than the pain I was now undergoing.

I glanced at the clock, the clock blinked that it was nine fifty-five. I had maybe two or three hours before the nightmare started again. It was always hot in our apartment. It was pretty trashy too. Jake complained of not having enough 'fun' money to use, so here we are in this trashy, hot, dirty, apartment. I learned to get over it when I went to Renee's house. He treated me like an angel there, and then once we got here he would start yelling and threatening me. He hit me more than just once now. He said it was to keep me in check, make sure I don't go running off again. Renee and Phil didn't notice the bruises and scars, thank god.

I didn't try to stop him either. That just made him angrier, I learned to just take it and get over it. It was my life now. I didn't cry anymore, I just stood there and took it. He enjoyed seeing me cry, knowing I was in pain. I knew he didn't love me when he said he did. Just like he had said in Forks, I was his little toy. It was useless to hope anymore, I was in this for life. I knew once he got bored with me, he would end it. I just hoped it would be quick. I sometimes had dreams about _him_ though. I had dreams that he was holding me close and telling me it was all okay and that I would be fine. But dreams never last, and they never come true. They always end, _always_.

I stood up and walked into the kitchen, scanning the fridge for food. I decided on a glass of orange juice, not really hungry but thirsty. I drank it quickly and washing the glass and stuffing it back into the cabinet. Jake hated coming home to a messy kitchen, I learned that a few days ago when there were some dishes in the small sink we had. I walked down the hallway and changed clothes. Jeans and a long sleeve shirt were best when he got home, nothing that showed too much skin. It was dangerous.

Just as I slipped my shirt on I heard the front door slam open and a few guys laughing. I bit my lip, the fear spiking. They never came home this early. I could hear Austin, Jake, and a guy Embry. I liked Embry, he was so much nicer to me, but he never stood up to Jake, or he would probably get killed. I gulped, walking down the hallway to see Embry on the couch. He smiled apologetically to me, obviously not drunk. Then my eyes caught on Jake who had a empty bottle of alcohol in his hands, smiling sheepishly at me. Austin laughed as he started to make out with some girl I didn't recognize. I smiled faintly, the fear rising slowly as Jake walked towards me. "Bells, where's my cash?" he stuck out his hand and laughed, stumbling a little. I gulped, "What cash?" his smile faded and turned to a pout. "The damn money I asked for this morning before heading out to work, where is it?" he raised his voice.

I glanced at Embry, he stared in horror. I bit my lip and closed my eyes, "You didn't ask for any money, Jake," he raised an eye brow, grabbing my arm and pulling me towards the bedroom. He laughed as he slammed the door and locked it. I felt the fear flowing through my veins. I hoped it would all just go numb this time. He turned and threw me against the wall, starting to yell about it. I stood and took it, staring up at him. He laughed, "Afraid are we?" he was still yelling. I closed my eyes and curled my lips shut. _Don't scream, don't scream, don't scream! _Then there was a little bit of pain on my arm, I realized he was squeezing it tightly and yelling at me some more. I hoped it wouldn't be as bad tonight, make it quick and be done.

I stared at the floor biting my lip. He snapped my chin up, making me bit my lip harder. A moment later I could taste the blood. Damn him; making me bit myself open like that. I crushed myself against the wall harder. I just kept telling myself that everything was happening for a reason. I shouldn't have run from him. That is why he hit me. That's why he yelled. He was just mad because I had been stupid. To my surprise he stormed out of the room and left me to myself. I slid down the wall and sat on the floor. I heard them laughing loudly and then the front door slam. Then I realized he probably wanted some money for more beer. I stared at the roof, letting a few tears fall. I didn't like to cry, it made him laugh at me, satisfaction in his eyes.

I sat for a while, just trying to control myself. I shook my head and stumbled to my feet. I was sweating of course. Who wears jeans and a long sleeve shirt in Phoenix? I walked down the hallway slowly, afraid the door would swing open again. I pulled the curtain to the front window open a little and peeked out, the car was gone. I let out my breath and didn't dare lock the door. I sat on the couch and tried to calm my self. I had a few hours before he came back, before I would have to go through more. I was shaking, and my breath was uneven. I glanced at the clock again and then continued to stare at the floor. Suddenly my cell phone went off, and the number I had always wished to pop up, came up.

"H-hello," I couldn't breathe, my nose burning and my vision becoming blurry from tears. "Hey," I closed my eyes, his voice even better than before. "H-hi," I croaked, the tears falling over and sliding down my bruised skin slowly. "I-I don't know why I called, I just wanted to c-check on you, see how you were doing," I smiled, his voice calming my heart even now. The thoughts of Jake vanished, I was astonished that he still had that control over me. "I-I'm okay," I meant to say great, but I wasn't great at saying the opposite of what I thought. There was a silence. "Alice wanted to see how you were doing," I felt my heart sink at his words. He had let me go like I wanted, but it still hurt to hear it from his lips.

"She wants to talk to you," he added when I didn't respond. "O-Okay," I muttered, still silently crying. There were a few voices in the background, but I cursed to myself for letting him say goodbye so quickly. "Bella," she sounded sad, what a surprise. "Hey Alice," I muttered, more tears coming. She told some people to be quiet and then came back, "Are you okay, I can hear you crying," she sounded worried. I squeezed my eyes shut. "No Alice, I'm fine really it's just that," I didn't finish I just shook my head. "Sorry Edward called you my phone broke," I didn't say anything. It helped to hear his voice. "You should come back Bells, everyone misses you, and Rosalie is starting to get boring to shop with," I shook my head. I wished I could go back to them, but I had committed to this for life. "I can't Alice, I really can't. I wish I could tell you," I broke off into more tears, silent of course.

"Bella," she muttered. I shook my head again. "Just forget about it Alice, I can't go back, even if I want to," I heard a voice speak up but Alice made him shut up, I think it was Edward, but I wasn't sure. "Bella, he's not, h-hurting you, right?" she sounded afraid to ask. I closed my eyes and whispered, "Yes," I heard someone storm out of the room and Rosalie started talking, then Alice made everyone shut up. "How are Renee and Phil?" I answered quickly. "Fine, I don't get to see them much though," there was silence. "So what do you do most of the time?" Rosalie spoke up. I gulped. "I-I don't do much," Alice took the phone again. "Are you busy?" I raised an eye brow. "Why?" she answer quickly, giggling a little. "Just curious," she exclaimed.

We talked for a long time, she told me what everyone had been up to since I left. She didn't ask me about what I had done, knowing it would upset me. I would have thought that talking to her and Rosalie would upset me, but it made me feel better actually. I was stupid and muttered a few things I told myself I wouldn't say, which I mentally slapped myself for. The time flew by and I actually found myself laughing and smiling. That made me feel like there really was hope, until I heard a car pull up into the front of the apartments. I choked on air and interrupted her, "I have to, like right now, he's back and," Edward cut me off, "You better call me soon," I ran down the hallway and into the bedroom. "I'll try tomorrow, when he's out," Alice agreed and said goodbye, I flipped the phone shut.

I threw my phone under the bed and curled up, hoping he wouldn't be too harsh this time. I got lucky the first time, but I never got lucky two times in a row. I closed my eyes and curled my lips together, reminding myself not to scream. Then I heard his angry foot steps running down the hallway towards me, and then I saw his angry eyes, glaring down at me.

**_EPOV_**-

My hands were shaking as I listened to the dialing sound; she was never going to pick up, not even now. I bit my lip, her voice was shaky and cracked, not a good sign. "Hey," I tried to sound as normal as I could. I could hear her breathing stop and start. I had obviously called at the wrong time. She sounded so, broken. I hated hearing her like that, it made me bit my lip harder. "I-I don't know why I called, I just wanted to c-check on you, see how you were doing" the pain leaked out and I mentally slapped myself for telling her my thoughts. "I-I'm okay," that was exactly what I didn't want to hear.

"Alice wanted to see how you were doing," I tried to correct my last comment. Her breathing stopped then, and I had a feeling she hadn't wanted to hear that. She didn't respond so I added, "She wants to talk to you," I waited. I swear she was crying, but I wasn't sure. Alice started bouncing up and down next to me with excitement. I rolled my eyes, still in disbelief that she even picked up the phone. "O-Okay," I handed Alice the phone, but hit the speaker button, like I was seriously going to miss this conversation.

Emmet and Jasper started hitting me in the arm and smiling. I shut them up and stared at the phone that sat on the table in front of us. Alice glanced at me and I nodded. "Bella," she answered more quickly than she had with me. "Hey Alice," her voice was still cracking, she sounded really upset. I closed my eyes and listened, her voice made my heart flip, even if it was if she was upset. Amazing how I still cared for her, even after she made it clear that she loved him, or I thought. I heard her crying and spoke up, but Alice hit me and put her finger to her lips. "Bella, are you okay? I can hear you crying," I flung my arms in the air and she threw me a glare. "No I'm fine, it's just that," I could sense her shaking her head as more tears came down.

I was seriously going to attack someone if I didn't calm down. Rosalie put her hand on my knee and stopped it from bouncing up and down. I rolled my eyes at her, she didn't understand. Alice quickly changed the subject, "Sorry Edward called you, my phone broke," I shot her a glare, I would have called her, but I couldn't stand talking to her in the state she's in. Alice was just my back up if I couldn't handle it, which I couldn't. There was silence, I wished I was there wrapping my arms around her, comforting her. "You should come back Bells, everyone misses you," I glared at her, softly hitting her on the arm. Leave it to Alice to bring up one of the hardest subjects to talk about.

"I can't Alice, I really can't. I wish I could tell you why," her voice broke into a whisper at the end. Rosalie pressed her hand against my knee harder. I was really starting to get pissed. I took in a deep breath and tried to just listen to her amazing voice, the voice I had been dreaming about for so long. "Bella," Alice muttered in a low soft voice. I closed my eyes, afraid to hear her speak again. "Just forget it Alice, I can't go back, even if I want to," my eyes shot open and I spoke up. "She wants to come back?" Alice hit me on the shoulder and told me to shut up. I bit my lip. She just said she wanted to come back, right? Did I hear wrong? I shook my head, clearing my mind. I couldn't believe Alice asked what she asked, "Bella, h-he's not, hurting you, right?" There was a silence, not good. I bit my lip.

"Yes," she whispered. I jumped out of my seat and darted out of the room. Rosalie started yelling for me to come back but Alice made her shut up. I rested my arms on the counter in the kitchen. He was still hurting her? Still hitting her? She went back with him, what else does he want? How could he hit her, make her bleed. I paced around the kitchen, trying to calm down. I just couldn't believe what I had just heard. I paced around for a good twenty minutes just trying to cool down. This wasn't right. She seemed willing to go back with him then, but now it was like she was torn to shreds. Why would she want to go back to that?

Emmet suddenly appeared next to me and patted me on the shoulder, "Calm down, why don't you just come talk to her or something," I rolled my eyes and started walking back towards the guest 

room, where everyone was gathered around the phone. Alice was asking about the malls down in Phoenix, Bella laughed and explained that she didn't really get to go anywhere, that made me cringe.

She sounded a little amused by the question, but as she explained I could hear her voice start to break and I could tell she didn't like talking about it. Alice and Rosalie continued to talk to her, and I was in heaven just hearing her respond. Her voice was broken, hurt, and cracked, sure, but it was still more than music to my ears. I wished I could see her smile, or laugh. I glanced at the bed that she had once slept in so many times, biting my lip. I remembered her sitting on my lap and falling asleep, and then jumping when Emmet would laugh and Jasper demanding a rematch while playing video games. I wasn't _with_ her, but I _had_ her. I had her with me everywhere I went; she wouldn't freak out if I wrapped my arms around her and rested my head on her shoulder. I knew we were always going to be just friends, so what we had was enough. To be able to hold her like she was mine, and talk to her like she was mine, that was enough for me.

I closed my eyes and absorbed her voice, picturing her sitting there smiling and laughing. I thought about everything that had happened. None of it seemed right. I had no idea why she went back with him, just to have him hit her more. I didn't get why she had distanced her self from me before doing so either. I thought about it for a while, just trying to put all the puzzle pieces together. Just when I had almost figured it out she cut Alice off and the right leaked through the phone, my eyes shot open. She was starting to explain but I cut her off, "You better call soon," I could hear the fear in her breath. "I'll try tomorrow when he's out," Alice glanced at me when she said goodbye, I shook my head and Alice returned the goodbye.

The next day my phone never left my side. I kept checking it to make sure I didn't miss her call. I paced around and continued to think about why she would distance herself and then leave with her stupid abusive boyfriend, without telling me. I just didn't get it. She couldn't still love him, could she? No, that was obvious. She was deathly afraid of him, she couldn't still love him after all that he is putting her through. I sat down on the couch, the memories of her sitting with me biting at my mind. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breathe. Emmet was out with Rosalie and Alice and Jasper were at her house. I was alone. I didn't do much anymore. I just sat around and trying to figure out why she'd leave us like this. I would go to school, only to be attacked my Lauren.

I sat there for a long time just thinking. Then I got it. My eyes shot open, she distanced her self from us, and everyone for that matter, before agreeing to go home with her abusive, psycho boyfriend. She probably knew I would get in some fight with Jake, who was clearly larger than I, and everyone was starting to get into the big mess… She distanced her self so no one would get hurt by her leaving or him attacking someone. She left to protect us.

My eyes widened. She sent herself into something worse then hell so everyone around her wouldn't get hurt. That's just plain suicidal! I stood up and started pacing around again. I should have guessed that earlier. She was too kind for her own good. She didn't still love him. She didn't want to go back with him. She must have been planning this for who knows how long, but it worked.

Suddenly my cell phone started ringing and I flipped it open without glancing at the caller ID. "Hey," she sounded afraid, in pain almost. I cringed, hoping he hadn't touched her. "Hey," she copied in a cracked voice. "How are you," I tried not to sound too anxious, what a failed attempt that was. "I'm okay, I guess," I closed my eyes and sat on the arm of the couch. "Bella, come on. Tell me what's going on," she took in a deep breath, "Edward," she pleaded. I shook my head, "Bella, your killing me here, and I don't think you want to be responsible for my death," she giggled a little, thank god. "It's nothing really. He's gone and I'll be okay until about eleven tonight," I squeezed my eyes shut tighter. "What do you mean, until eleven tonight," I could picture she shaking her head. "He usually gets home late, sometimes with friends, sometimes not," I bit my lip.

He hit her everyday? That was beyond abusive. "You can't stay there Bella, he could go too far," she choked out a laugh, "Only when he'll get bored with me. I doubt that will happen anytime soon," I gulped, the pain almost leaking out of my skin. "Bella, please, I'm begging here," she didn't say anything for a moment. "He'll find me Edward," she whispered, I could hear the tears running down her cheek. I rested in my head in my hand. "Bella, please, you know you'll be okay, you have me," I was defiantly begging now. "I'm sorry, I'm in this for life Edward, I knew that when I left," that hit the spot. My eyes shot open and I ran my hand through my hair. "Bella don't do this, please," I could see her shake her head. "Goodbye Edward," she whispered. "Bella just wait a minute we can figure it out, really just-," there was a click and I threw my phone against the wall.

I walked around in circles, cussing at myself. This wasn't right. She doesn't deserve this. I was going to fix it. Everything was a blur, but the next thing I knew I was in the Volvo heading towards the airport. I was going to fix this; she wasn't going to be his little toy anymore...

**_XXXXX_**

**_So I cried big time at the ending there. With the whole phone call and such. Yea, I know you probably hate me for making Jake the bad guy. I won't make him the bad guy in the next story, er- at least I'll try. XD_**

**_Anyways, please review, even if you hate the story. This took two days to write, haha. _**

**_Also, school started for me so I won't be able to update everyday like I love to do. I can probably only update on the weekends, but I'll update a lot on the weekends. XD_**

**_LOL._**

-Thankx-

**_XXXXX_**

_**P.S.-** Please click the 'Go!' button!! Pretty please with an Edward Cullen and two cherries on top?? Thankx!!_


	8. Finally Ending It

**WARNING: DO NOT READ IF YOU LIKE JACOB!! PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU LIKE JACOB!!**

**_So, here it is. I cried to tell you. Just a warning._**

**_XXXXX_**

_Soundtrack:_

_Evanescence Songs._

_lol_

**_XXXXX_**

**_EPOV_**-

The drive to the airport was quick, blurry. I couldn't believe what I was doing, but I was doing it. I knew it wasn't a mistake though. She could hate me for it for as long as she liked, but she wasn't going to sit around and be hit by him, especially when she only did it to protect us all. I was going to have to force her into doing something selfish soon; the girl was way too thoughtful.

I now sat at the airport, waiting on the flight. I tapped some of the papers they had given me against my leg impatiently. Mental Torture was a brutal thing. I tried to picture her, see her face. I almost started screaming when it was a blurry picture. Finally they called for my flight and I practically ran to the boarding center. I was the second person on, so I picked a spot at the front of the plane. I could get off more quickly that way. The flight was much slower than the drive in the Volvo. Either I was just going extremely fast, or the plane was going incredibly slow. I bit my lip a lot, the anxiousness setting in. I wanted to see her again, so badly.

After they played a movie and came around with the drinks and such, the flight finally ended. I was the first person off the plane, running through the crowds which were much larger here, and towards the exit door. I stopped at the curb and something hit me, I didn't know where she was staying. I cussed under my breath. I ran towards the rental car center and quickly got myself a car. I followed the lady who was leading people to their cars, right next to her side. She smiled, "So, visiting a girlfriend?" she raised an eye brow at me.

"No, just an old friend," Ha, a girlfriend? I wish- no really, I do wish. I followed her, not paying attention to her attempt at flirting, but thinking only of Bella. I hoped he wasn't home, beating on her at that moment. I flinched a little, at the thought of him there now, making her bleed. The girl waved at me as I sped off. The traffic was much worse than in Forks, but Phoenix is a lot bigger. I had no idea where to go, and I didn't have my phone. I cussed under my breath, this was so frustrating. I finally pulled into the parking lot of a gas station and sat in the car. I stared at the roof and sighed. I couldn't have made a mistake, right? I didn't care if Jacob killed me, I wanted to see her. I tapped my fingers on my leg anxiously. I had come all this way to see her, and I had no idea where he had her. I slammed my fist against the steering wheel with anger.

"Damn it," I muttered. Suddenly I heard a cell phone going off. I jumped a little at the sound. I glanced around and saw nothing. Then I started digging through everything until I found Jasper's phone. I looked at the caller ID. It read Alice, so I flipped it open.

"Alice," she screamed. "Where are you Edward!?" she screeched into the phone with anger. I rolled my eyes. "Just stay out of it Alice, I just need Bella's number," I asked to stall. How stupid, she knew I had her number memorized my heart. "Edward, you have her damn number memorized, now tell me what is going on!" she demanded. I sighed in defeat, there was no use fighting. "I'm in, Phoenix Alice," I heard her gasp and mumble some things to everyone around her. I sighed, still upset about not finding Bella. "Edward, you should come back. You don't even know where she is," I shook my head and bit my lip.

"Alice, I wasn't going to tell you because I felt stupid about not figuring it out earlier. I should have guessed before she even left. I was blind to it, and I don 't care if she hates me after this because," I paused and took in a breath. If I couldn't tell Alice, I would never be able to admit it to Bella. I bit my lip harder, the memories flashing past me in seconds. "Alice, I'm in love with her. And I'm not coming back until she knows that. And I'm not coming back until I get her away from Jake, whether she somehow still loves him or not," I let my breath out, happy to finally tell someone. There was silence.

"Call me back soon Edward," I nodded and agreed now that Jasper was talking, I could hear them all talking in the back ground. I shut the phone and sighed. I would stay in Phoenix for years if I had to.

**_BPOV_**-

I covered my face with my hands to try and muffle my breathing. I sat on the couch, and Jake had just stormed out of the house after he found that his friend Austin had broken into the house. But of course, he thought I had him come over for other reasons. I squeezed my eyes shut, no tears fell. I hadn't cried in months. The last time I had cried was the last time I talked to Edward. He had been trying to convince me to go back up to Forks, but I had said no. I let him go that day. And that was the last time I cried. I told myself I would only shed tears for Edward Cullen. I slipped off the couch and limped towards the bedroom.

Jake was still letting me out of the house, despite the screaming and hitting a few moments ago. I grabbed a pair of volley ball shorts and a tank top and dragged myself to the bathroom. I looked into the mirror. I had bruises all over my face. I raised my hand to touch my chin, it was bleeding. I gulped as I ran my fingers lightly across my face, flinching from small sudden pains. It was sad to see myself like this, I was pitiful. I slipped into my new unstained clothes and limped into the living room, glancing around for my shoes. The faster I got out of the house the better.

It had been three months since my last talk with Edward. I hoped he was actually letting me go this time. It had been a year now since I had seen him last. I tried not to think about it as the days passed. Another day would go by, another hope gone. I hated thinking about it mainly because I grew further and further away from him. It was like I was stuck in darkness with him, trying to run towards him, but everything pulling me back. When he would try to reach out for me, I would push him away. It was stupid of me, wanting him so badly but pushing him away when he tried to help. I would eventually be consumed the darkness, not even him to help. I looked forward to that day now, just wanting it all to end.

I finally found my shoes and cleared my mind. Jake said I had to take my cell phone with me everywhere, just in case I tried something. I didn't dare disobey. I hadn't seen or heard from Renee in a few days, and I didn't think about going to her house with all the bruises on my face. I dragged myself out side and started walking down the street. I never went anywhere with a population of normal 

people. I wasn't normal. I was nothing but a rag now. I sucked in the blistering heat, treasuring the moments I had.

I knew he was starting to get bored with me. He had said so the other night. He had said that I was getting on his nerves and that he was sick of it. He said that I was so boring, so blank. I didn't show emotion anymore, that is probably why. If I would have known that I would have cut myself off from emotion much earlier. It would have saved myself from some of the pain. I had a feeling though, that it would happen soon. One day he'll go too far when he hits me.

I wrapped my arms around my torso and walked along the abandoned road, alone and hurt. I knew he would kill me one day, and until now I had looked forward to it. Hoping all of the damned pain would just end. But now that I thought about it, I was almost scared. It was brief, and then the hopefulness set in again. I smiled, that had been the only thing I had to hope for now. Death was my hope now. How sad and pitiful is that. I glanced at the clouded sky; it looked like it was going to rain for once. That made me smile even wider, even though I wouldn't be able to dance in it like I did in Forks.

When ever it rained I would sit on the couch and stare out the apartment window. We were basically the only people in the apartments, there was a few of Jake's friends there too. Jake's dad ran the apartments, so we got to live there for almost free. I would normally just gaze out the window and imagine myself dancing around in it. Twirling in circles with Edward laughing. I imagined him catching me in the mall when I had slipped. I imagined him when I thought about dancing in the rain, he would always stand there and laugh while I twirled in circles. HE would eventually run up and catch me around the waist and smiled down at me when I wrapped my arms around his neck. We would just stare at each other with the rain soaking us down. I was so happy. I missed it, I truly did.

I sighed as I walked along, kicking rocks. I wondered what he was doing right this moment, where he was. I hoped he had found someone amazing and was telling them he loved them. Telling them he would never let the m go, never let the cry, never let them hope for death. I hoped he had let me go, forgot about me completely and never thought about me. I hoped he would get married and have a big happy family. I hoped he would tell her everyday, that he loved her more than anything in the world. I wished that girl was me.

I made my way down the dirt road, glancing back to see that I was pretty far from the apartments. I raised my gaze to the sky, hoping it would rain while I had my freedom. Then I could at least have that before it ended. I knew it would end soon. I kept walking and thinking. I stared at the dirt below me with my arms still wrapped around myself. I had to hold myself together. Suddenly my cell phone went off; I pulled it out and flipped it open without thinking to check the caller ID.

"H-hello," my voice broke. "We're leaving Bella. Come home and pack your shit," Jake raised his voice a little. I gulped and said good bye, turning around and walking faster back towards the apartment. I gulped as I thought about why we were leaving. Where was he taking me? I started into a jog, and then as the thoughts of him ending it tonight hit me, I started running. I didn't look around, I only looked forward. The pain in my heart pumped into my blood stream and I found myself filled with fright. I pushed my legs harder. I wasn't ready to die, but yet I was. I ran though, not caring.

It was stupid to be afraid. I had been wishing for this for months now, and god had finally graced me with at least this. I knew I would never be able to see him again, and now that was the only thing filling me with fright. I didn't want my last memory to be of me saying goodbye. I didn't want us to end like that. I scuffed, we never were 'us', I hadn't let us be 'us'. I had been too afraid to let him and I be 'us'. I was afraid that I would have to hurt him in order to protect him. I stopped to take a breath, glancing gat the sky.

I was almost to the apartments, and the fear grew with the joy. It was going to end tonight. He was going to do it tonight. He was bored with me, and now he would kill me. The sky was covered in clouds, they flashed with light and small surges of rumbling spiked in the distance. It was going to rain, there was a storm coming. I shook my head, if only it had come earlier.

After a few moments of catching my breath I started running again, I didn't want to push myself too hard. I told myself I wasn't going to cry though. When Jake would do it, I wouldn't cry or call out. I would have to accept it. But still, even now, I couldn't help but think of _him_. I imagined myself holding his cheeks in the rain, and locking his lips to mine. I quickly lost the fantasy in the distance when my cell phone went off again. I didn't glance at the caller ID to see who it was, I already knew.

"Bella, where the hell are you?" he sounded annoyed. I smiled and slowed to a jog. "I'm sorry, I went a little too far but I'm almost there," he went on ranting for a moment but eventually hung up on me. I shut my phone and sighed, speeding up again. I thought about _him_ as I ran to my death. I had so many memories, but his face melted my heart even now.

I thought about dancing in the rain with him. I thought about sitting on his lap while Emmet and Jasper played video games. I smiled at all the memories passing past me. I would miss him. I knew I couldn't have him as mine though, but I would always be his, whether he knew it of not. He was the only one who could have me. I knew then, that I would never find anyone better than him. It was my fault that he was gone now. I smiled and shook my head. I didn't regret it. I would have been even more miserable if he had fallen in love with me. Knowing I had broke him by leaving; that would have been true torture.

I finally raced up to the apartment and took a deep breath before opening the door. He stood leaning against the hallway wall, his arms crossed across his chest, his eyes locking on me and glaring. The lightning had increased suddenly, and the room flashed with light, thunder boomed and I felt the fear, the joy, all emotion stop cold in my veins. He wasn't going to go easy on me, no. He would torture me until he got me to scream, to cry. I gulped, his eyes flashed with anger and he was suddenly in front of me, thunder booming again.

His hand met my neck, pushing me against the wall. "You're pitiful Bella, just plain pitiful," he snarled. I turned my head to the side, trying to not look into his dark, cold eyes. He shoved me harder against the wall. I started to struggle for air; my head screamed at me that it was a mistake. I gasped for the oxygen, but he only compressed me throat harder. He smiled and continued, "No one is going to miss you Bella, no one. Not even Renee. I'll make it look like you got into a car accident in the rain, the steering wheel just, went of control," he smiled, laughing at me as I fought to breathe. I didn't fight his 

hand, but tightened my hands into fists and crushed them into my sides. He wasn't going to make this short and to the point, it would be painful and long.

I was almost afraid. The lightning flashed again, and a loud boom went off. I could hear the rain beating against the window. I choked and the air finally reached my lungs. He slammed me against the wall releasing my neck but gripping my arm tightly and flinging the door open. He dragged me through the rain towards the truck. I cupped my hand around my neck, still trying to get the air to my lungs. He threw me into the back seat and slammed the door. I didn't both buckling up, it was pointless. He climbed into the driver's seat and laughed, glaring at me through the rear view mirror.

The drive was more quick than I had thought. He had brought me to a small few acres of trees. I mentally laughed; they must be the only trees in this desert of Phoenix. He would chase me into the trees, torture me to death, and then set it up like I wrecked the car. Wow.

He climbed out into the rain. It seemed to happen in slow motion from then on, everything nothing but a blur. He slung open the door, ripping me out of the car and dragging me through the icy rain. I was surprised it was so cold, not like a normal Phoenix down pour. It seemed more like Forks. I smiled at the thought, which pissed him off more. He dragged me into the forest, the rain still pouring down on us. I knew I was probably letting my imagination get ahead of me. I was probably making my body think that the rain was icy and cold like in Forks. I wouldn't be surprised if the forest turned out to be nothing more but open desert.

He threw me to the ground and kicked a puddle at me, it was mostly mud. I wiped the mud from my eyes and spit it out of my mouth. He smiled, laughing as more thunder crackled and the sky flashed with light. I saw the lightning flash down from the clouds. How dramatic this would be. I would die in a thunderstorm in Phoenix with my psycho ex boyfriend.

"Bella, Bella, Bella," he mumbled as more thunder went off. I tensed up as I suddenly felt the fear burning into me. I had no reason to be afraid, but yet I was. I had been hoping for this to happen for months and _now_ the fear sets in? "I can't believe you went off with him, rather than I," he laughed. I narrowed my eyes. "W-what are you talking about?" he raised an eye brow and dropped down to his knees, catching my throat with his grasp again. "The tall guy, with auburn hair. Edward, I think he said his name was. He was at the store today and actually had the guts to come up to me," he chuckled and threw my face into the ground.

"He asked me where you were, said he needed to talk to you. I told him to go get a damned life and that you were gone. You will be gone, after tonight Bells," he smiled. I was still struggling to breath since he continued to choke me into the mud. The trees above me grew blurry, and the rain grew numbing. I felt myself drifting off almost, then he let me go and the air burned down my throat to my lungs. I blinked and everything went back to normal. "Damn it," I muttered. I started to crawl backwards from him, not that I wanted to. He stood there laughing as the thunder went off again and the sky lit up with light. The clouds were dark and black.

"He can't be here, he's in," I shook my head and struggled to drag myself back from him. He took a few steps forward and leaned down, inches from my face. "He can't be here, he let me," I paused and stared up at Jake. His eyes searched my face, he laughed. "Go," I whispered. He laughed and hit the side of my face with his tight fist. I fell to the side into a mud puddle. I wiped my lip with a shaky hand to see blood. "Don't worry about him Bella, I'll take care of him after I'm finished with you," he spat on my leg. I locked my mouth shut and the anger flared inside of me. I blinked in surprise. I looked to the side as my head pounded with pain. Everything was coming back to me.

I choked on the mud in my mouth as I crawled backwards. The pain suddenly intense. I had numbed it all away until now. He had come for me? He had confronted Jake about me? I bit my lip and quickly stopped when the pain beat from my wound. He fell down on top of me, his legs on both sides of me. He smiled down at me; I guessed I had a look of horror on my face. "Does that make you angry Bella? Knowing your boyfriend is going to die after you?" I bit my tongue, I couldn't say anything. It would just make him enjoy this even more. I gulped; this was going to get worse.

He traced his finger down my neck and around my collar bone, smiling deviously. I frowned; he wouldn't do anything like that, would he? I glanced down at myself. I had a tank top and shorts on, great. He laughed. "I'm not that sick and twisted, I had my fun with you already," I looked to the side as the brutal memories leaked across my face. He laughed harder. "Do you remember before, when you left Bella?" I struggled to get away from him, but his legs were locked against mine. "I really didn't miss you. That's why I let you go off for a few months. I was just making sure you didn't forget about what I could do, so I called each and everyday to remind you," I raised my gaze to his eyes. He was sick and twisted.

He slid a knife out of his leather jacket pocket. It gleamed in the lightning light. The thunder reminding me it wasn't a dream. He slowly lowered the knife to my cheek and slid it down my neck with the smallest bit of pressure. I couldn't breath. He laughed as he dragged it a little harder across my throat. "Pitiful little Bella, can't bring herself to even scream," I locked my mouth shut. I knew I was just dragging it out by not screaming and crying for mercy. He wanted me to beg him for my life, to scream with pain and agony. He finally stood up and laughed as more thunder boomed above us. I closed my eyes and was consumed in thought for a few moments. It would end if I gave him what he wanted, he would end it more quickly.

I stumbled to my feet and leaned against one of the trees. He smiled at me as I gasped for air. I had no reason for troubled breathing; perhaps the fear was cutting off the oxygen. "You want me to scream?" I glared at him. He laughed, "I always loved you more when you did," I gulped, sucking in air. I turned, and ran. It took a moment but I soon heard his foot steps behind me. _"I'll always find you Bella, no matter what,"_ I fought back the tears. I dodged the trees and jumped over the old logs.

My running idea broke quickly when I tripped and he quickly appeared next to me laughing, he held the knife close to me and I gasped for the air my lungs wanted. He pressed it to my thigh as he pushed me against a tree and laughed harder. He raised the knife to the middle of my chest and dragged 

it slowly down my stomach and to my thigh again. He tilted it to the side, and just as the thunder boomed again, he slit open my leg.

I screamed out in pain and closed my eyes. It stung dramatically, but I fought back the tears. I reminded myself I would only shed tears for Edward, only Edward. He pressed his forehead to mine, "Oh how I miss the screaming and crying," he slid the knife back down and quickly cut down the side of my leg again. I screamed again, the rain beating down on us and the thunder booming. I clenched my teeth together as the tears boiled up. I longed for Edward to hold me now. I wanted him to l hold me and take away all the pain.

Jacob laughed, "Now that's what I'm talking about," he smirked, more thunder adding to the affect. I gasped from the pain that shot up my body. He threw me into the mud again, still smirking deviously. "You want it to end, I can see it," I choked and gagged on the pain that curled in my stomach, making me flinch and twitch. He fell down next to me and pinned me down again. He had one knee in between my legs and the other outside of my leg. He twisted the knife in the air, it gleamed in the moon light as more lightning and thunder set off. He grabbed my right hand and dragged his nose along my veins. I took in a deep breath, the fear hitting me like an atom bomb. I couldn't breath.

He laughed, "Try to enjoy it Bella, I'd hate to be a bad last memory," I opened my mouth trying to suck in air, but the fright had closed off my throat. He licked my wrist and slid the knife lightly across my veins. "Scream," he whispered. I gulped nothing but blood in my mouth. He snarled, "Scream, damn it!" he yelled into my face. "N-never for you, only for him," I muttered in a choked breath. He snarled, slicing the knife on my left thigh again. I opened my mouth to scream but nothing came out. I felt the tears boil over and drain down my cheeks. I coughed and started sobbing as he laughed.

"He won't be nearly as fun as you are Bella, but I can torture him with words and a little video," He smirked as I had confused eyes. I wasn't sure how he saw the confusion since the horror was over coming everything else. He nodded towards one of the trees and I saw a video camera set in place, staring down at us. I blinked away the icy rain on my face.

He leaned down closer to my face and snarled a little, "Scream for me Bella, scream," he demanded. I let more tears run down my face with the rain, leaning forward a little. "Scream," he screeched in my face, slicing the knife down my wrist. I screamed louder than I ever had as the pain struck up my arm and extended across my body. The blood leaking all around me. "That's more like it!" he laughed. I coughed and gasped out a few cries, not quiet screams. "Such a shame I had to cut it close, I'm running out of time now," I blinked, the rain blinding me. Thunder boomed and I glanced at my wrist, it was still bleeding, of course, but more dramatically than I had thought.

He smiled, leaning down to me. "I want more," I choked down blood, more tears boiling over. "Bella, don't make this harder than it has to be," I shook my head and leaned up, screaming into his face. I didn't notice I was screaming 'Edward' until I stopped. I fell back into the mud and tried to keep my eyes open. The pain was so much worse now it would haunt me even in death. "Ha, that's great, except one thing," he glared at me. The thunder boomed as he sliced just below my knee on my right leg. He leaned down and whispered. "I'm not Edward," I called out in pain.

He stood up and stared down at me. I sat up coughing up blood. I gasped down at my wrist. My entire arm was red, I glanced up at him. He smirked. I crawled backwards and attempted to turn around, to get away from him. Then a sudden pain stuck across my back and I screamed again. My scream lasted a little longer as the warmth leaked down my back. "Poor, pitiful little Bells," I screamed again as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kneeled behind me, his head on my shoulder. The knife gleamed in the light and I saw his reflection, he smirked at me, quickly pressing it close to my neck.

"You just wanted someone to love you, truly love you. But no one loves you Bella, no one," he spat, a chuckle in his voice. "No one will miss you. I'll miss playing around with you, really," he laughed. I let the tears stream down my cheeks silently in the rain. I closed my eyes and thought of Edward. I hoped Jacob was right, I hoped he wouldn't miss me or care about me. I sat there, letting it end. I didn't understand why I even fought before, but now I was letting it end. I let the darkness set in on me, until more pain struck along my neck down to my collar bone. I screeched out, falling to my hands and my eyes shooting open.

"Did I say I was done, Bella, you should know better," I shook my head. The blood in my wrist hadn't slowly, and I was feeling the grogginess setting in, my eyes getting heavier. "Edward," I whispered. He swung me around and I laid facing up again. He stood up and walked in circles around me, laughing at me. I lay there, struggling to keep my eyes open. He kneeled down above me, his face opposite of mine and turned my face to the camera. I stared at it with horror, the pain shooting up my body. I flinched and tried to look away but Jake smashed my face into the mud again.

"Say goodbye Bells, you'll never see him again. It's all almost over now," he whispered at first, but had raised his voice by the end of the sentence. I gasped for air and stared at the lens of the camera. It showed the reflection of my face, I looked worse than someone who was dead. Was that even possible? In my case, yes, you could look worse than death.

He finally turned my face to his, laughing. "Goodbye Bella," he whispered as he slid the knife to my throat. I felt the darkness over come me in seconds, the last word I spoke was _his_ name. I wasn't awake long enough to feel the pain of the knife slicing my throat open.

I closed my eyes and smiled a little, his crooked smile flashing my eyes as I died there…

**_OMG._**

**_That was very intense, I had trouble writing it to tell you the truth._**

**_I hope you guys don't hate me._**

**_You know, about Jacob being a really bad guy in this story._**

**_Sorry..._**

**_I'm thinking about deleting htis story because of some of the PM's I've gotten about Jake being a bad guy in this story..._**

**_IDK, I'll just have to think about it for now I guess._**

**_Well, please review. Oh and just so you know, this isn't the last chapter._**

**_And to end the misery I probably just sent you into..._**

**_Bella doesn't die..._**


	9. He's The Only Thing Holding Me Together

**_Okay so here it is. Tomorrow is Monday so I won't be able to update till Friday, sorry._**

**_This chapter is, more calm, I guess you could say. I took a break from the dramatic life threatening moments._**

**_Lol_**

**_Enjoy.x_**

**_XXXXX_**

Soundtrack:

Just a bunch of sad songs. Lol, I can't right them all down, sorry.

**_XXXXX_**

**_BPOV_**-

I wasn't sure how it happened. I was calm, which was even more of a surprise. I sat in the bed, staring at the white roof. The only sound I could hear was my own heart beat. Every thing was a blur. People would come into the room, but I couldn't speak, or look at them. I was frozen in place, I felt like stone. I couldn't see the faces of the people that came into the room, it was all blurry. I just saw them come over to me. Their faces were so, sad. I didn't blink, didn't speak, didn't move. I was frozen in the memories.

The pain shooting up my body, the screaming, the rain, the video camera. In my head, I was thrashing around and freaking out, but my body didn't do anything. I sat there, emotionless and dead. The only thing that I could hear was his voice, the memories and my heart rate. _"Scream, damn it!" _I could hear it so clearly, like he was yelling at me again. The jolting pain leaking up my leg, making my mouth open to scream, but no sound. The rain hitting my face, blinding me. The sudden pain in my back, my wrist, my legs. The memories over whelming me. I blinked.

My heart rate suddenly sped up and I found it hard to breath right. The choking, the pain cutting off my mind. It over took me, shutting my throat. His laugh, haunting me. I returned to that day, the thunder booming, his laugh, the pain striking me.

_He leaned down closer to my face and snarled a little, "Scream for me Bella, scream," he demanded. I let more tears run down my face with the rain, leaning forward a little. "Scream," he screeched in my face, slicing the knife down my wrist. I screamed louder than I ever had as the pain struck up my arm and extended across my body._

I blinked again, the memories driving me into insanity. I thought I heard someone start talking, someone I knew but couldn't think of the name. Pain blistered inside of me, my eyes fluttering a little. My eyes searched the roof, and everything started to become clear. The memories bit at me, but I fought to come back to reality. One thing kept me fighting, _him_. I swallowed, it stung. I closed my eyes, and saw his crooked smile. The last thing I had seen before, before Jake tried to kill me.

I suddenly sat up and screamed. I felt cold hands grab my shoulders and push me back down, making me relax. I couldn't see. My eyes were stuck in the memories of him leaning over me. The camera lens, the rain, the lightning, his dark evil eyes, the gleaming of the knife. It all hit me. I opened my mouth to scream again, but nothing came out, but I coughed. My left hand grabbed right wrist and I could almost feel the warm blood. I struggled to breath normally, trying to push the thoughts out of my mind.

"Bella, it's okay, I'm here, calm down," he soothed me. I stopped screaming in seconds. My eyes fluttered, his velvet voice stopped my heart. I smiled faintly, and fell back into the bed. I let my wrist go, and closed my eyes. If Edward was by my side, I would be fine, and I knew that. I fell asleep, somehow.

_**EPOV**_-

I sat at the side of the hospital bed. Her face was pained; I knew she was dreaming of him again. She always did. That bastard had almost killed her, and I hadn't been there to save her. I held her right hand, staring at her bruised face. I didn't like seeing her like this. I didn't think it was as bad as it sounded. I knew he hit her, but I didn't think he'd leave scars that she'd have to live with for the rest of her life. He had cut her wrist open, and her thighs multiple times. It was sickening to see it. I didn't want to imagine what her thoughts were like, the memories. The video was heart cracking enough. The way she screamed, and that pleased him.

He found joy in her pain. That is truly sick and twisted. She had to know he would try to kill her sometime. I didn't understand why she didn't run when she had the chance. That day, I saw him in the store. I had confronted him about her, and he looked pretty pissed about it. When he said she was gone, I almost attempted murder right there in a little gas station. Somehow I knew she wasn't dead though, but it took forever to find them. I remembered hearing her scream. It was the most horrorific thing ever, besides the video of her pain and agony. The look in her eyes, the horror.

I glanced down at her wrist, it would scar. She would have to live with the memories forever, every time she'd look at herself in the mirror; the memories would flood in on her. I shook my head and closed my eyes, laying my head on the edge of the bed.

Alice and the others were all out in the waiting room. They were only allowing one person to see her at a time, and it crushed all of us to not stand in here all together. Renee and Phil were on a business trip and we couldn't get a hold of them, so Charlie was the only parent here. I had come at just the right time when I found he though. He was about to slit her throat when I walked up. Of course the police had taken him away, but I had to hold myself back, trying to not kill him right then and there. She had passed out by time I was there, but I had thought she was dead.

I was just glad, she was still alive. She had lost a lot of blood from her wrist, but somehow kept her heart beating. I bit my lip; her amazing face was ripped apart. He lip was cracked open, the bruises covered her face. She had woken up a few moments ago. Screaming and calling out in fear and pain. She calmed down once I spoke up, that made me feel better. I had heard that Jacob went straight to jail after they saw the video.

Eventually a nurse came in and nodded towards the clock. She smiled apologetically and I nodded, sighing and walking out into the waiting room. Charlie walked by and patted me on the shoulder. I smiled, more fake since I was lost in thought. I stood there, my hands crushed into fists as Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet stared up at me. I shook my head and sat down. They all had concerned looks on their faces. I rested my forehead against my hand and continued shaking my head.

We all sat in silence for almost an hour. They didn't ask they would get to see soon enough, just how bad it was. We all stared at the floor, silence piercing our ears. I heard someone scream, and my head shot up. Everyone looked at me. I glanced at them all for a moment, and then stood up and ran back towards her room. The nurse caught my arm and 

started explaining that I needed to go back to the waiting room. I finally broke past her and spotted Bella curled up in a ball on her bed, crying and hitting the nurses away.

I ran over to her and she looked at me, he eyes narrowed and she jumped on me. I fell back but steadied myself. She dug her face into my chest and practically crushed me with her grasp. "Don't let me go, please," she whispered to me. I stared at her in astonishment. What was she talking about? I blinked, coming back and nodded, wrapping my arms around her. She was tense and flinching a lot, but slowly calmed down as I held her.

After a few moments of everyone in the room calming down she pulled me onto the bed and curled up next to me. I didn't dare let her go, who knows what would happen. She didn't loosen her grasp on me shirt. She glanced around in a frantic manner, the tears silently falling. I leaned down and whispered into her ear, "It's okay Bells, I'm still here," she slowly relaxed her muscles but didn't let up on her grasp. She curled closer to me when one of the nurses took a few steps closer to us.

"She seems to like having you around," I glanced at her, nodding slowly. "You should stay in here with her, until she's more calmed," she nodded at the others and they left the room, Charlie left also. We were alone for a few moments after that. She still didn't loosen her grip on my shirt. She rested her head against my chest and tried to even her breathing. I bit my lip, not sure if I should stay silent of try and talk to her. She finally loosened her hands a little; I wiped away the tears on her cheeks. She froze a little but quickly relaxed again. There was an electric vibe that seemed to run through the touch of her cheek and my finger, it surprised me. I assumed it was because I hadn't seen her in so long, let alone touched her face.

"Don't leave me," she whispered. I smiled at her, "Never," I whispered back. She cuddled closer to me. "I'm sorry," she muttered, still a low and soft whisper. "I'm sorry Bella, I should have gotten there faster," I muttered, taking a hit to my pride. I could have gotten there faster, but I had gone into a panic after hearing that she was 'gone'. She tightened her grip suddenly, "W-where is he?" she croaked. I wrapped my arms around her and held her closer, I could get used to holding her like this. "He's in jail Bella, he won't come back," she flinched, and her right hand twitched a little. I glanced at it; it was the hand with the scar. I closed my eyes for a brief moment, calming myself.

"Edward," she asked. I rested my cheek on the top of her head, "Thank you," she muttered. I nodded, "I'm just glad your okay Bella," she didn't respond. I rubbed my thumb on her hand; she seemed to calm down a little more. "When can I go home?" she piped up eventually. "As soon as you want. You've been out for about a week," I muttered, ignoring the anger that spiked. The hospital wouldn't let us come in and see her until today. "Oh," she muttered. "Renee and Phil are still out of town, but you probably have a key, right?" I asked. She shook her head. "I have a key, but I don't live in Phoenix, I live in Forks," I smiled, holding her closer. "Okay then," I said smiling. There was silence for a few moments, a nurse popped in to check on us which caused Bella to tense up again. After she left she calmed down. I didn't want to know why everyone but me caused her to be afraid, I was just thankful that I didn't have the same effect.

"Did you see, the video," she whispered to me after a few minutes. I stared down at her. I wasn't sure what answer to give, afraid to upset her. "Y-yes," she was silent from the on. We just sat there. I didn't distance myself from her at all knowing it would upset her. Like I wanted to anyways. I continued to trace little figures on her hand, she giggled a little at times. I felt my stomach sink when one of the doctors came into the room.

"How are you doing Isabella?" he asked without looking at her, he was glancing through some of the papers he held. "Better, now," she threw me a smile. I smiled my crooked smile. She didn't let go of me, but she sat up so the doctor could check her. She grabbed my hand as she sat up, squeezing it tightly. I could see her tense up as he touched her throat, her arms, her legs. The concern boiled over and I bit my lip to keep from speaking up. Finally, he finished and she quickly curled back up next to me, holding me more tightly than before. Her hands were shaking, and her eyes were watery.

"When do you want to go home?" he raised his eyes to hers, I intertwined my fingers with hers and squeezed, reminding her that I was there. She didn't tense up, thank god. "Today, if I can," she asked. He nodded and left the room. She let out her breathe and rested her head against my shoulder. "That was horrible," she croaked. I felt her relax some more as I squeezed her hand again. "I'm sorry," I whispered. She didn't say anything else.

After a while the doctor and a nurse came back in with smiles on there faces. "Well Isabella, you can go home now if you'd like," her eyes caught mine, pleading, as they helped her off the bed and away from me. She didn't let my hand go though so I smiled reassuringly and slid off the bed, standing at her side. She held my hand the entire time while they pulled the IV's out and bandaged her wounds. After they were finished checking her and helping her she attached herself to my arm and we walked out of the little white room towards the front desk. The others were no where in sight. The doctor met us at the desk and checked her out.

"If anything happens, come straight back," she nodded, and he smiled. "I hope we don't see you soon, Isabella," he shook her hand and we walked towards the front door. She clung to me like life support. I tucked my jacket around her, not because it was cold, but because I thought it might help a little. She smiled as we made our way to the car. Alice was standing by the driver's side, she smiled faintly. The others were in the car. Bella tensed a little, but just faintly.

"Hey, Emmet and Jasper took Charlie with them to the airport, we're meeting them there," I nodded. They obviously were informed of the male limit around Bella. She smiled, Bella let me go to hug her, but I kept my hand on her lower back, just in case. After the quick hug she returned to my side and held on to my arm as we climbed into the back of the car. Rosalie smiled at her from the passenger seat. Bella leaned forward and hugged her.

"I'm glad your okay," Rosalie smiled. Bella nodded as Alice started the car. As soon as we were driving, and Alice and Rosalie were chatting Bella leaned against me and closed her eyes. I felt the happiness spike inside of me. I did love her; I just needed to tell her. I needed her by my side. I needed her voice, her smile, her touch, her. I would wait to tell 

her though, when all of this passed by. She smiled as one of her favorite songs came on the radio. I was surprised I remembered that it was one of her favorites.

She eventually fell asleep and Alice shot me a smirk through the rear view mirror. "Looks like there's love in the air," she giggled. I smiled, "Maybe for me, but I'm not sure about her," I glanced at her, her head was on my lap and her hands clung to mine. I smiled again. "Please, it's so obvious she's fallen for you," Rosalie turned around and smiled down at her. "She's only comfortable around you after what happened. She's clinging to you like you're her life, you seriously don't see it?" Rosalie raised an eye brow at me and Alice giggled. I rolled my eyes. "Whatever," I smiled at Bella again.

After about an hour long drive we arrived at the airport and I started to climb out of the car, but was caught by the arm by Bella who had quickly woken up and clung back to my arm and smiled. I smiled my crooked smile, "Like I have any reason to leave you," I whispered into her ear as she hopped out of the car. She giggled, "Just a little shaky, sorry," she muttered. I rolled my eyes as we walked up to the front door. I paused and glanced at her, there were more people inside. She took in a deep breathe and nodded. I opened the door and led her inside. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer as a few teenage guys walked past. She didn't tense up this time; I let out my breath in thankfulness.

We met up with Charlie, Emmet, and Jasper. They al smiled at Bella, but didn't go near her. She returned the smiles, but still clung to me. "We got the earliest flight possible," Charlie informed us. I nodded and Bella yawned. "We have about twenty minutes before boarding," The others sighed and sat down, Bella shot me a glance. "I'm hungry," she whispered. I nodded and glanced at Jasper. He smiled and nodded. I rolled my eyes and led Bella towards the food area they had. I ordered her some pizza and a drink, and then we sat down at one of the tables.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her as she took a bit of her pizza. "I'm, okay. It's better with you around," she whispered the last part. I wasn't sure if I was meant to hear it. "And how is that?" I asked, the curiosity overwhelming me. She smiled at me, "I'm not really sure. But when I'm around you, the memories don't come back. But when your not around me, when other people get close to me, the memories just, flood in on me," she took another bite of her pizza. "More male than female, though," I asked, she nodded. "It's weird, I hope, I'm not like, annoying you," she sounded almost afraid to hear the answer. "No, not at all. In fact," I paused, now really wasn't the time to tell her. She raised an eye brow, "What," I shook my head. "I'll tell you later," I smiled at her. "Promise?" she asked. I nodded, "Promise," I whispered.

After she was finished eating we walked back to the waiting area. Everyone was getting their things together and stretching. She held my hand and stood next to me. I smiled at her and winked. She smiled back at me. We got on the plane and she shared the seat next to me. She pushed up the arm rest and leaned against me. I couldn't help but smile, she was too cute. The plane ride went more quickly than I had thought. They played a movie, and came by with the drinks, but everything seemed faster than the first time.

When we got off the plane and started heading out Bella again clung to my arm as we entered the crowded waiting area. She flinched a little, and then more and more. She started to cough, and her hand cupped across her throat. I wrapped my arm around her and held her close, sitting her down on one of the seats. She glanced around and started gagging. I could tell her mind was somewhere else, she wasn't in that airport anymore; she was stuck in one of the memories. She shook her head, her mouth opened in a gasp and she touched her throat. I held her knees, "Bella, Bella, it's okay," she started coughing again.

She wasn't breathing; she struggled to get the air to her lungs. I cussed under my breath. She flinched away from me, her eyes fluttering as she glanced around. She gagged a little. Jasper hit my shoulder and I glanced at him. "She's, I don't know what to, I-I," suddenly she was up running. I jumped up and darted after her. She ran through the people and towards the door. Just as she tripped I caught her waist and held her close to me, but dragged her outside away from all the people. She shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out. Her hand touched her thigh, I glanced down. Her hand twitched and she tried to stop the imaginary blood. I closed my eyes and bit my lip. If I thought that seeing her half dead at the hospital was bad, this was pure torture.

I cupped her cheeks in my hands, "Bella, Bella, wake up," I whispered to her. She coughed some more, and her eyes narrowed on mine. She stared at me with silent tears running down her cheeks. "It's okay Bella, I'm here. It's okay," she twitched a little more, but closed her mouth and steadied her uneven breathing. She blinked a few times, and then started sobbing. She wrapped her arms around my waist and slammed her face into my chest, letting the tears fall. I held her close and hummed to her. She twitched a little in my arms, the memories probably biting at her. "It's all over Bella, it's okay, I'm here," I whispered through her hair. She held to me, like I was the only thing keeping her alive. "D-don't let me g-go," she cried. I squeezed her closer. "Never," I answered quickly.

Alice ran out of the front door and stopped, staring at us. She let out her breathe and ran over to us, stopping a few feet from us since Bella started to cry harder. "Is she, okay?" she glanced at me. I nodded. Rosalie and the others soon ran out to see us too. I didn't dare let her go; it killed me just to see her freak out like that. I let out a shaky breathe, hoping she was okay. I closed my eyes and rested my head on hers. The others just stood there, still astonished. Eventually she stopped crying, and I unwillingly pulled back from her. She didn't look at me, but tried to calm herself down. I carefully led her along the street towards the Volvo.

Rosalie drove the Volvo while I sat in the back with her, she cuddled close to me. Alice had come to the airport long before what happened and gotten my Volvo since I had been in Phoenix for a few months, still trying to find Bella. After a few minutes I could tell she was asleep again. I smiled. Rosalie spoke up, breaking the silence. "It must be horrid having to watch her like that. The way she twitches and flinches," I glanced at her. "It's bad enough watching it when your not madly in love with her," she smiled. I didn't smile, I didn't respond, I just stared out the window as the darkness flew by us. The rain started up, and then the thunder and lightning. Bella started to panic in her sleep whenever the thunder 

boomed. I remembered the rain and thunder that night when I found her. Every little thing would bring back memories.

We finally arrived at Charlie's house, I led her inside. She seemed a little scared; she was probably guessing that I would leave. I led her upstairs to her old bedroom and tucked her into the bed. Alice brought her suitcase, and what she had left from Phoenix, up behind us. She set it in the corner of the room and left quickly. I tucked her into the bed, smiling at her as her eyes grew moist and pleading. "Your leaving, aren't you," she begged. I nodded slowly. "Charlie wouldn't be very happy if I stayed up here with you all night," she sniffled a little. "Please don't go," she pleaded. I brushed a strand of hair off her face, which was still bruised and scratched. "Just call me and I'll be here in seconds," I whispered.

She shook her head. "No, please," she blinked and her eyes shot back and forth between mine. I bit my lip, not sure what to do. "I'll ask Charlie if I can stay," I gave in. Charlie had made it clear, he didn't like me. She relaxed and nodded. "You better come back, and say good night," she demanded. I smiled my crooked smile. "I'd never fall asleep if I didn't," I joked as I walked towards the door. I smiled again and headed down the stairs. Charlie glanced at me, he looked a little annoyed. "She, she wants me to stay the night," I muttered. He looked astonished. Had he missed everything that just happened?

"I, guess you can stay," he muttered and headed into the kitchen. I thanked him and said goodbye to the others. After I ate a quick diner, silent except the occasional glare, I ran upstairs to Bella. She stared at me, "Took long enough," she muttered. I smiled at her comment. "Charlie doesn't like me, sorry," I joked. She rolled her eyes and patted behind her. I laughed and climbed behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry, about earlier," she spoke up. I waited, trying to think of the right thing to say. "It's fine, you can't really help it," I took in a breathe of her hair, even after what she'd been threw, she smelled better than heaven. "Still, it's so, painful," I cringed a little, but was still absorbed in her scent. "The memories just flood in, and then it's like I'm not even here. It's like everything that holds me in place just, vanishes and I'm pulled into the memories," she tried to explain. I just sat and listened, "You're the only thing holding me in place now, Edward. Without you, I'd probably go insane," My eyes shot open. Did I just hear what I thought I heard? I tightened my grip, "Dido," I whispered. She giggled, and I smiled.

She twisted around and faced me, smiling. I raised an eye brow. She shook her head and wrapped her arms around my waist, hiding her face in my chest. I simply smiled, the happiness setting in. I needed to tell her, and now seemed like an okay time, right?

"Bella, can I tell you something, something important," I asked with a shaky breathe. She nodded. The moonlight beat against the floor from her window, the rain still falling. "Promise you won't hate me no matter how bad it is?" I asked. She pulled back and had a pout like look on her face. "Just tell me Edward," I smiled my crooked smile, trying to look like I wasn't nervous at all. She had a curious look in her eyes, but her face said she was almost scared. "I'm kind of, just a little, in love with you," I whispered. Her eyes went wide and she smiled. "Just a little?" she raised an eye brow. I laughed but she continued, 

"You have a ways to catch up with me then," she laughed and suddenly locked her lips to mine.

It took a moment to respond, but I did. She held my face with both hands and did most of the work. I had one hand on her hip and the other wrapped around her back. I was surprised that she did most of the work, since normally the guy went crazy. She tangled her hand in my hair, laughing a little. The moment seemed to never end, it just kept going. She giggled when I tickled her stomach, but she soon locked her lips to mine again. I smiled, it was almost funny. She pulled herself closer to me and laughed again.

Eventually she broke the kiss and cuddled closer to me. I smiled, taking in the scent of her hair again. "Love you Bells," she wrapped her arms around me, "Love you more Edward," she whispered, and then we fell asleep.

**_XXXXX_**

**_ReViEw PlEaSe!?_**

**_Thankx!._**


	10. AN: I Am SOOOO Sorry Guys!

I have bad news guys. Well, I had to finish up 'I Never Stopped Loving You' and then started "My Reason" just a few days ago, so I've been really busy in like, two days. So, I'm soooooooooo so so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating but I will this weekend, I PROMISE.

Oh.Em.Ge. I feel soooo bad for not telling you sooner and all. It's been like two weeks since I updated.

I have MORE bad news...this story will be ending soon... Sniffles Sniffles

I hope you guys don't totally hate me for it, but I'm really trying to concentrate on improving my writting, and when I'm trying to rush and update two stories in one weekend when I already have other things planed off of the computor!! its hard to really work on improvments.

I hope you all understand, but you can check out my other story- "My Reason"- Please?? It would really be nice, to me at least...

I have so many stories planned to write on Fan Fiction, and I really you all stick around to read and review them. Yes, I did say read and REVIEW.

Who would have guessed that 7th grade had so much homework? I sure didn't expect as much as I'm getting.

Also, when summer rolls around again. I garentee you there will be at least two updates EVERY SINGLE DAY!!

But that's a loooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnggggggg ways off... sadly...

I guess I better go, I have homeowork, its sunday and its ten.

CRAP!!

Bye Bye.

Still & Always Love You Guys!!

Sara


End file.
